Little Soldiers
by Beinganotherone
Summary: Les fantômes du passé peuvent prendre de multiples formes, mais il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour sen débarasser : les affronter. House en seratil capable ?
1. Tears and Rain

Et puis finalement je n'ai pas résisté … j'ai quitté monstage au beau milieu pour une petite trêve at home (croyez moi la vie de château c'est loin d'être le pied:suspect: …) Je repars ce soir mais avant j'avais envie de vous faire partager ma dernière création. Il s'agit d'une fic centrée sur House – et comme vous le verrez très vite- sur son passé. Il devrait y avoir un peu plus de dix chapitres… C'est un peu spoilers. Enfin, disons que ça s'appuie sur certaines révélations de la saison 3 mais je ne pense pas dévoiler grand-chose pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vue. Disons que ce sont seulement des allusions, pas vraiment spoilers, je pense mais je tenais à vous prévenir au cas où certains seraient totalement allergiques aux spoil' ! (purée je suis pas très claire..mais pas de panique la fic est plus simple à comprendre:roll:Pour le genre : y en a pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas totalement fluffy (ou guimuave), ce n'est pas non un mélo larmoyant, ni bourréd'humour… Y a juste un peu de tout ça, bref c'est inclassable. J'ai essayé de retrouver l'esprit de la série, de conserver le caractère de chacun et chacune mais malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à insérer de 'cas médical' (je ne suis qu'une étudiante en art, donc… )Il faut que je mette les choses au clair tout de suite : hors de question que je mette du House/Cam (désolée mais c'est au dessus de mesforces !). D'ailleurs les Ducklings n'apparaissent pas dans l'histoiredonc…(toujours à cause de mon incapacité à créer une intrigue médicale) Pour le Huddy je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore rédigé les last chapter, alors je ne suis sure de rien. Pour le moment c'est seulement la relation amitié entre Wilson/Cuddy/House. Y aura-t-il de l'amour la dedans ? ce sera la surprise du chef (si vous y êtes totalement opposé, faite moi signe, je m'arrangerai pour changer les choses).  
Pour une présentation c'est super long…mais je voulais être claire tout de suite. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.  
Ah si faut que je vous avertisse : concernant le rythme de postage des chapitre, ben ce ne pourra pas être plus d'une fois par semaine  
dans le meilleur des cas. Je repars ce soir tard, alors soit je vous poste le chapitre 2 avant mon départ soit vous attendrez la semaine prochaine… (si je peux rentrer, of course).  
J'attends vos réactions avec une vive impatience et j'espère que ça vous plaira…

PS : J'ai oublié un truc 'achment important… les titre des chapitres ce sont des titres de chansons. Je vous conseille de les mettr en bande son (j'adore faire des B-O !). Il vous suffit d'utilise Radioblog et puis pour avoir le sens des paroles, faites un tour la Coccinelle .Net

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : - Tears and Rain –  
James Blunt**

House descendit de sa moto, et resserra le col de son blouson autour de son cou. Il n'était que 17h30 mais la nuit était déjà en train de tomber sur Jersey. Le froid glacial qui s'était emparé de la ville quelques jours plus tôt avait eu pour conséquence une recrudescence des patients la goutte aux nez et des fractures de crétins ayant glissé sur le verglas. Raison de plus pour éviter la clinique au maximum. Jusqu'ici il avait été plutôt chanceux, avec un cas 'bizarre' à résoudre mais sa grâce avait pris fin hier soir. Il avait donc passé la journée à se cacher de Cuddy dans tous les lieux possibles et imaginables, rêvant à l'instant où l'aiguille atteindrait le 17h00 tant attendu. Et quand cet instant était enfin arrivé, House avait sauté sur sa moto et était rentré.  
Maintenant, il allait pouvoir passer la soirée, seul avec Jack daniels' et si les dieux étaient avec lui peut être que J-LO montrerait le bout de son nez- ou plutôt de ses fesses- sur MTV. Souriant, à cette idée le médecin poussa la porte de l'immeuble.

Le couloir était plongé dans une semi obscurité, et House manqua de s'étaler en trébuchant sur quelque chose. « Nom de dieu ! » Jura-t-il entre ses dents. Du bout de sa canne il voulut repousser l'obstacle et tomba sur quelque chose de mou et plutôt élastique. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Le quelque chose en question était en réalité un enfant. Deux grands yeux noirs qui le fixaient, apeuré. « Allez, pousse toi, grogna le médecin d'un air peu amène. Allez ! » Le gamin recula en vitesse et dans sa hâte, heurta l'escalier derrière lui. Désormais, il se trouvait juste sous la lueur blafarde de l'ampoule du hall. House le scruta un instant. Petit, pas plus de 6 ans, cheveux noirs, coupés à la diable, le petit portait un jean et un tee-shirt vert pomme. Ainsi qu'une paire de tennis de toile rouges. Ce sont les tennis que House reconnut. « T'habites là haut, n'est ce pas ? » L'enfant hocha la tête timidement. « Ben alors vas y. Reste pas ici. Tu vas prendre froid.-… » Le gosse ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le fixer de ses grands yeux noirs. House haussa les épaules, et farfouilla dans sa serrure pour ouvrir la porte. Il allait rentrer lorsqu'une rafale glaciale envahit le hall. Dans son dos, il entendit le gamin frissonner. 'ce n'est pas ton problème, souffla une petite voix. Ce gosse n'a qu'à rentrer chez lui.' Mais une autre voix. Une voix qui avait les intonations de Cameron et Wilson. « Peut être qu'il ne peut pas… il ne faut pas le laisser seul ici. » D'ordinaire, House n'écoutait pas cette voix là. Il les faisait taire à coup de Vicodine et de rasade de whisky mais ce soir, c'était différent. Parce que le petit le regardait toujours avec ses yeux noirs, brillant d'intelligence. « T'as perdu tes clés ? » Les boucles brunes se secouèrent vigoureusement en signe de dénégation. « Tes parents sont là haut ? » Cette fois, l'enfant hocha la tête. « Bon, j'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes alors si tu pouvais parler, grinça t-il. « Papa m'a punie » Le diagnosticien sursauta. Le gamin était en fait une gamine, avec une voix de cristal. A cet âge, la différence entre la voix d'un garçon et celle d'une fille était faible, certes. Mais House savait déceler l'intonation, le détail qui faisait cette différence justement. « Parce que j'ai cassé un verre. Il dit que j'ai qu'à dormir dehors.» Une larme roula sur la joue ronde, et le diagnosticien ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de Vicodine._ « Tu vas aller dormir dehors. »_ ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tube de plastique et le serrèrent convulsivement. _« Ça t'apprendra » _Fiévreusement, il fit sauter le capuchon blanc dans un 'plop' salvateur et familier. _« Ça ne sert rien à de pleurer »_. Les yeux toujours mi-clos, il goba deux cachets. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit la fillette était toujours là, assise sur le carrelage froid et sale du corridor. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. « Allez, grogna-t-il d'un ton rogue, entre. » Sans poser de question, elle sauta sur ses pieds et lui emboîta le pas.

En silence, House se débarrassa de son sac et de ses vêtements humides qu'il jeta au sol. La fillette le regardait faire, intriguée, elle parut vouloir poser une question et se ravisa. Il alla ensuite directement à la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo à la recherche d'une bonne bière. Voire deux. Il en avait besoin. « Soif ?  
- Oui. » Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, et rejoignit le salon pour s'affaler sur le canapé. Le regard absent, le diagnosticien zappa d'une chaîne à l'autre sans plus prêter attention à la petite fille. Lorsqu'il se remémora sa présence, deux bonnes heures plus tard, il releva la tête pour la chercher du regard. La brunette était assise au pied canapé, les genoux remontés sous le menton, elle consultait une des revues médicales qui jonchaient le sol. « Ey… » Apparemment, sa lecture la passionnait au plus haut point. « HEY ! » Répéta-t-il plus fort cette fois ci, en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule avec sa canne. Il l'avait à peine effleurée, mais elle réagit si violement qu'il crut un moment l'avoir blessée. « Pardon ! » Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux en se protégeant le visage de ses mains. « Pardon !  
- C'est bon. Je ne vais pas te frapper. J'ai faim mais je mange pas les gosses. Trop d'os. » Cette fois, elle eut un sourire timide et il se sentit soulagé. Terroriser les gens, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Tant que ces gens étaient des adultes, capables de se défendre. Pas des gamines. Et surtout pas par la violence, jamais. Il se força à prendre une voix plus douce pour lui demander. « Ton nom c'est quoi ?  
- Soledad.  
- Et tu lis quoi, Soleil ? » La fillette leva la revue qu'elle consultait pour qu'il puisse en déchiffrer le titre. **« l'Apéline, un neuroleptique aquarétique. »** House eut une grimace ironique. « Pourquoi tu lis un truc que tu comprend même pas ? » Soledad ne parut pas effrayée par son ton moqueur.  
« J'aime bien les mots. » Dit elle simplement. « Pourquoi ?  
- Ça fait comme de la musique. » Il la considéra pensivement pendant un moment. C'est à cet instant que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Bonsoir, excusez moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi indue mais je cherche ma petite fille. Vous ne l'auriez pas aperçue par hasard ? » Le voisin du dessus se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et lui souriait de toutes ses dents. C'était un homme bien mis, chemise blanche parfaitement repassée et pantalon noir. Blond, la raie de côté, un visage franc à qui on accorderait sa confiance sans hésitation. « Elle a l'habitude de se cacher dans le hall… » A nouveau ce bon sourire. Hypocrite. Le médecin ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se tournant vers le fond du corridor. « Ton père ! Cria-t-il. Aussitôt la fillette apparut à ses côtés, le regard plein de peur. « Ah tu es là ! TU ne dois pas te cacher comme ça…c'est mal. » Il gardait son sourire plaqué sur le visage mais il paraissait forcé, comme si il retenait une colère plus profonde. L'homme releva la tête vers House. « Merci de vous êtes occupé d'elle, Mr…  
- House.  
- Mr House. Merci, elle a cette fichue manie de disparaître tout le temps. » Ce disant, il empoigna Soledad par le bras et s'en alla. Juste avant de refermer la porte, House croisa les deux yeux noirs implorants de sa petite voisine. Il détourna le regard.

Maintenant, appuyé au bois froid de la porte, il fermait les yeux en proie à une vague de douleur. _« Allez viens »_ Pour une fois ce n'était pas sa jambe mais son bras qui le faisait souffrir. C'était comme si la circulation s'était brutalement arrêtée…le membre entier était paralysé, engourdi. _« N'essaie pas de résister »_ House tenta de remuer son bras mais ce n'était plus qu'un poids mort. Et soudain, le sang afflua à nouveau. Vite. Trop vite. Un fourmillement naissait depuis l'extrémité de ses doigts jusque dans son épaule_. « Conduit toi en homme, bon sang ! »_ Il goba un nouveau cachet et les voix s'arrêtèrent. .


	2. Sometimes you can't make it on your own

Merci pour vos revieews, chers lecteurs... ca met du baume au coeur. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, je sais que c'est un peu contraignant mais ca fait toujours tellement plaisr aux auteurs que ca vaut le coup. Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres. PLus léger peut être. Enfin, le mieux c'est encore que vous le lisiez... Je vais essayer de poster le trois avant 20h00 si j'ai un peu de temps. Sinon, je suis navrée mais cene sera que pour la semaine prochaine. J'éspère trouver encore plein de commentaires à mon retour ! lol;

YkYrya : Merci...c'est vrai que c'est un peu original. Bon des hsitoires sur house et les enfants y en a des pelletés (je ne sais pas combien de fois il s'est retrouvé père dans une fic lol) mais là j'ai essayé de respecter le caractère du perso... Contente que ca te plaise.

A Jazy : Je fais de mon mieux pour les suite mais c'est pas facile vu que je suis exilée 6 jours sur 7 lol; enfin ce sera bientôt fini. En tout cas merci !

A love People (je me permet d'abréger ton pseudi, pas d'inconvénient ? ) : la voilà la suite...en fait je peux poster que les dimanche vu que je suis enferée dans une sorte de château le reste du temps (non, je fais pas la star'ac) mais je vais essayer de mettre un autre cahpitre avant ce soir. J'éspère que ma fic ne te decevra pas trop...j'essaie de rester dans l'idée du 'one day, one room' (quel épi magnifique !!) ...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : **Sometimes you can't make it on your own –**

**-U2-**

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs jours depuis cette rencontre fortuite avec la petite Soledad. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changées. Le froid d'abord, toujours aussi violent, continuait de faire des victimes au nez morveux en masse. Cuddy n'ayant rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que d'inscrire la clinique sur la liste 'prévention-grippe' ; les médecins se retrouvaient obligés de planter des seringues dans des bras plus ou moins fermes à longueur de consultations. Le tout en subissant les inévitables platitudes sur le temps, le thermomètre et les fêtes de Noël à venir. Comme pas un seul pelé n'était capable d'attraper une maladie VRAIMENT intéressante, House n'avait pas d'autre choix que de poursuivre son cache-cache avec Cuddy. Non, se dit le diagnosticien en fourrant une sucette rouge dans sa bouche, rien n'avait vraiment changé.

« House ! » la voix amusée de Wilson le tira de ses profondes réflexions. « Franchement…qu'est ce que tu fais LA ? » Du doigt, l'oncologue engloba le terrier que son ami s'était 'creusé' dans un placard désaffecté. Des couvertures couvraient le sol –probablement volées en pédiatrie vu leurs couleurs chatoyantes. Encore que ce n'était pas facile à dire dans cette pénombre. Une ampoule pendait à nu du plafond, diffusant une lueur blafarde et déprimante jugea l'oncologue. House était confortablement calé contre des oreillers –eux aussi avaient sans doute été volés dans un service quelconque. Sa canne était suspendue à une vieille étagère métallique où reposaient une série de revue, une thermos de café, et un paquet de biscuits. Le diagnosticien avait les oreillettes de son Ipod dans les oreilles et contemplait le plafond avec intérêt. « Tout le monde te cherche partout depuis des heures !

- Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, Maman. Je me suis perdu dans les grands couloirs ! » Dit le médecin d'une voix gamine. « Tu vas me gronder ?

- Cuddy va très certainement te tuer dès qu'elle saura que tu es ici. Tu te rends compte du travail qu'il y a en bas ?

- Je te fais une place si tu veux ! Il reste même des gâteaux. » Wilson secoua la tête, partagé entre l'amusement et l'atterrement. Finalement, il se laissa glisser au sol. « Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Tu te rend compte de tout le travail qu'il y a en bas ? répliqua House dans une parfaite imitation du spécialiste. Je vais sûrement pas y aller.

- Pourquoi ICI ? Et d'abord comment t'as eu la clé ?

- Pff..les clés c'est démodé. Surtout lorsqu'on a ceci » ce disant, il extirpa un trombone de sa poche, d'un air victorieux. « Félicitations, tu forces les serrures. Y a un truc que tu ne sais pas faire – à part sourire bien sûr ?

- Je ne sais pas extraire des racines cubiques de tête. Ni faire la roue. Ni…

- C'est bon. » Les deux amis restèrent silencieux un bon moment, puis House poussa un long soupir. « Vas y pose la, ta question…

- J'ai rien dit.

- C'est justement là, le problème. Parce que si tu étais en train de me raconter à quel point Cuddy est furax, à quoi elle ressemble alors qu'elle me cherche désespérément, je ne me dirais pas que quelque chose te tracasse.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de te cacher dans les placards. Refuser de faire ton travail, oui. De te cacher, non.

- Tu rigoles ? Je me cache tout le temps !

- dans des salles d'examens, dans ton bureau… à des endroits ou personne n'a aucun mal à te trouver. Et où tu peux narguer tout le monde. Tu ne te planques pas dans des placards sordides. Ce qui me laisse supposer que tu as un problème… » Etrangement, le diagnosticien ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard. « House ?

- Quoi ? Un homme n'a pas le droit de rester seul dans un placard pour fantasmer librement sur Carmen Elektra ? » Wilson sembla vouloir rétorquer et se ravisa. A la place, il se redressa et quitta la pièce exiguë. « Tu as loupé General Hospital, lâcha-t-il avant de refermer la porte. A cet instant son ami fit une chose insensée, quelque chose que James ne pensait pas voir un jour, il haussa les épaules comme si cela lui était bien égal.

°OOOO°

«Personne sur les toits. Vous l'avez trouvé ? » Questionna la voix fébrile de Cuddy. James hésita un instant puis hocha la tête. « A quoi joue-t-il ? Que…où est il ? » L'oncologue lui résuma rapidement la situation. « Un placard ? House ne se cache jamais dans les placards !

- C'est aussi ce que je lui ait dit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ?

- Qu'il fuyait la clinique. En fantasmant sur Carmen Elektra. » Cuddy fronça les sourcils un instant, cherchant qui était Carmen Elektra. « La fille de Alerte à Malibu, l'éclaira son collègue. Blonde.

- Je vois le genre. Il sait qu'il a loupé General Hospital ?

- Apparemment, il s'en moque. » Cette fois, une ombre d'inquiétude passa sur le visage de la directrice. C'était cela qui leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille. En plus de 8 ans de collaboration, House n'avait jamais manqué un épisode de General Hospital Il organisait sa vie autour de ce soap grotesque. Il avait même acheté cette mini-tv afin de ne rien louper. Ce matin, en pensant pouvoir faire sortir son diagnosticien de son trou, Cuddy avait débranché les TV dans la chambre du comateux, pris la mini-TV en otage… Elle était certaine de le voir quitter sa cachette pour retrouver son émission. Mais les minutes avaient défilé et il avait fallut qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : House ne se montrait pas. Et il ne cherchait même pas à récupérer son bien. « Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Murmura-t-elle à mi-voix. Wilson haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. »

°OOOO°

La voix de Bono résonnait dans ses oreilles, accompagnée du bassiste et du guitariste.

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff_

_Je sais que tu penses avoir la carrure_

_You're telling me and anyone_

_Tu racontes à tout le monde  
You're hard enough_

_Que tu es assez fort  
_

« Heho ! »… « HeHo »

_  
You don't have to put up a fight_

_Tu n'as pas besoin de provoquer les conflits  
You don't have to always be right_

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir toujours raison  
Let me take some of the punches_

_Laisse moi prendre quelques coups  
For you tonight_

_A ta place ce soir _

HOUSE ! » Tiens ça ce n'est pas dans la chanson. Le médecin ré ouvrit les paupières et tomba nez à nez avec sa supérieure. « Tiens, Cuddy ! C'est gentil de venir me tenir compagnie, je commençais à me lasser de Carmen Elektra !, lança-t-il ôtant une des oreillettes du Ipod.

- Vous êtes censé être à la clinique ! Il y a des tas de patients qui vous attendent.

- ce ne sont pas des patients, strictement parlant. Ils ne sont pas malades.

- Mais ils sont ici, ce sont donc des patients –VOS patients.

- Encore une fois, strictement parlant ce ne sont pas MES patients, je ne les ai jamais vu. » Elle roula des yeux, agacée. « C'est justement le problème !

- Vous dites problème…je dis avantage. Je ne les vois pas, donc strictement parlant, je n'ai rien à vois avez eux.

- strictement parlant je suis votre supérieure et je vous ordonne de descendre. » Il ne répondit rien. Dans son oreille droite Bono continuait sa chanson.

_Listen to me now_

_Ecoute moi maintenant  
I need to let you know_

_Je dois te faire savoir  
You don't have to go it alone_

_Tu n'as pas a faire ça, seul._

« House ! Vous m'écoutez ?

- Bien sur. Je suis simplement un peu distrait par… » Du doigt il pointa le point de vue imprenable qu'il avait sur le décolleté de Cuddy. Elle se redressa, vaguement gênée alors qu'il lui lançait un regard mutin. « Vous allez descendre ?

- Oui, oui. » 'Un jour ou l'autre'. La directrice sursauta, étonnée par la facilité avec laquelle il capitulait. Intriguée, elle le dévisagea avec plus d'insistance. Il était mal rasé, pas coiffé, et sa chemise n'était pas repassée. Comme toujours. Mais aujourd'hui le regard bleu était terne, cerné de marques olivâtres. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_We fight all the time_

_Nous combattons tout le temps  
You and I...that's alright_

_Toi et moi  
We're the same soul_

_Nous sommes la même âme  
I don't need...I don't need to hear you say_

_Je ne peux pas…je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre dire  
That if we weren't so alike_

_Que si nous n'étions pas si semblables  
You'd like me a whole lot more_

_Tu m'aimerais encore plus._

Lisa allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais à la place elle dit …« Qu'est ce que vous mijotez ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde pense toujours que je ne suis pas sincère ?

- Parce que vous ne l'êtes jamais ! » House roula des yeux, faussement dramatique. « Le drame de ma vie ! » Elle sourit doucement. « Qu'est ce qui se passe, House ?

- …

- Vous êtes déprimé ?

- Si je dis oui, vous me ferez un câlin ? » Cuddy secoua la tête et House regarda sa montre. « Strictement parlant, il est 17h00 ! J'ai fini ! A bientôt ! » et sur ce, il quitta les lieux.

_Where are we now?_

_Ou sommes nous maintenant ?  
I've still got to let you know_

_Je dois toujours te dire  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Une maison ne fait pas forcement un foyer_

_Don't leave me here alone..._

_Ne me laisse pas seul ici_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_Et c'est toi, quand je regarde dans le miroir  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go_

_Et quand c'est toi, il devient plus difficile de te laisser partir  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_Parfois tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seul  
Sometimes you can't make it_

_Parfois tu ne peux pas le faire  
The best you can do is to fake it_

_La meilleure chose à faire est de faire semblant  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_Parfois tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seul_


	3. Rhapsody in blue

Je vous avait dit que je mettrais un nouveau chapitre dans la soirée… chose promise chose due !  
Je dois dire en toute modestie que je suis assez contente de celui-ci et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez… Je ne peux bien sûr que vous conseiller d'écouter le chef d'œuvre qu'est le solo piano de la Rhapsody in blue (vous le trouvez sans problème sur Radioblog)…Je voulais aussi ajouter une petite info 'culture gé' ; à afin du chapitre je cite une musique que vous avez sans doute déjà entendue puisqu'il s'agit de l'alphabet musical de Mozart, qui devient par la suite le Ah vous dirai-j maman… Je sais que Ah vous dirai-je est typiquement 'french', mais ça m'arrangeais pour la fic que House connaisse la chanson, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. Vive la liberté de l'auteur, lol ; Et puis ce n'est pas totalement hors propos puisqu'aux états unis cette mélodie est aussi très connue sauf qu'elle est devenue 'tinkle winkle little star' (trd : brille scintille petite étoile) … Et d'abord c'est ma fic alors je fais ce que je veux NA ! lol ;  
Allez mes petits amis, à la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre tout plein d'action et d'émotion (vous avez vu comme j'appâte le client quand même…lol)

A LadyFr : même pas besoin d'attendre jusqu'à dimanche prochain...Verinarde !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : **- Rhapsody in Blue - Gershwin**

House roula à vive allure jusqu'à son appartement, rêvant de l'instant où –tous téléphones coupés- il pourrait profiter de la douce chaleur des radiateurs. Il roulait vite, trop vite pet être et le vent lui fouettait le visage. Comme tous les soirs. Mais ce soir, House était de bonne humeur…de bonne humeur parce que pour la première fois en trois jours, les petites voix insidieuses n'avaient pas refait surface. Parce que pour la première fois en deux jours, les deux yeux noirs avaient cessé de le hanter. Parce que pour la première fois en deux jours, il ne serait peut être pas réveillé par le même cauchemar. Etait ce le décolleté de Cuddy ? Le cachet de Vicodine ? De ne pas avoir eu à supporter un seul patient ? La journée passée Ipod sur les oreilles ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais pour une fois, cela lui était égal. Sifflotant, il gara le deux roues et poussa la porte de sa canne. C'est à peine si il fut surpris en apercevant Soledad, recroquevillée dans le couloir. Cette fois, elle portait une salopette noire et chemisier bleu pastel. Où qui avait du l'être en des temps plus anciens, parce que pour le moment, il était simplement recouvert de gouache rouge. _« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! » _ Oh non ! la voix était revenue. Agressive. Dure. Elle lui arrachait littéralement le tympan. House fouilla dans sa poche et prit un nouveau cachet. A quelques pas, Soledad le dévisageait avec gravité. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas…ce qui clochait, il savait. Sans paraître lui prêter attention, il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et s'y engouffra. Mais il la tint ouverte quelques secondes de plus que nécessaires. A peine 5 petites secondes mais l'enfant avait compris le message et le suivit, sans un mot.

House se débarrassa de ses affaires et fila directement se mettre au piano, espérant ainsi faire taire la voix insidieuse qui s'était infiltrée dans son cerveau. Le rongeait. _« Tu me fais honte ! »_ Rageusement, le médecin plaqua un premier accord. _« Ne me répond pas ! »_ Maintenant, les doigts longs et fins courraient sur le clavier sans répit. Les notes s'élevaient, staccato. Gershwin. Rhapsody in Blue. Le génie du musicien qui avait réussi à mélanger la musique Jazz et Classique. Maintenant la mélodie éclatait, comme si le compositeur avait lancé des notes au hasard, pour voir ce qu'il en ressortirait. _« Ne sois pas impertinent »._ La voix ne le lâchait plus. House se concentra un peu plus sur la musique. Il n'y avait plus que lui, lui et les touches noires et blanches. Lui et les marteaux frappant les cordes du piano. La musique était là depuis toujours, pour lui donner la liberté qu'on lui refusait.

Assise au pied de l'instrument, Soledad regardait son étrange voisin penché sur le clavier. Fascinée, la bouche entrouverte, elle tapait des pieds en mesure. La musique avait prit toute la place dans l'appartement. La fillette ressentait les moindres vibrations du morceau, la finesse de l'interprétation. Cette mélodie qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais entendue, elle la reconnaissait. Elle la comprenait. Aussi bien que la voix de son père quand elle rentrait le soir. Aussi bien que son institutrice lorsqu'elle récitait la table de 7. La petite fille ne lâchait plus du regard les doigts qui virevoltaient au dessus des touches. Et soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Elle croisa les yeux bleus de son voisin et sourit, timidement. « C'est beau ce que tu dis, murmura-t-elle. Mais c'est un peu triste aussi. »

House regarda sa petite voisine, perplexe. _« C'est beau ce que tu dis »_ Il la considéra un long moment, cherchant à voir ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Mais elle ne s'était pas trompée, il en est sur. Elle avait juste compris. Et la voix dans sa tête s'est enfin tue. Alors, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, il offre un sourire sincère à la fillette qui semble le scanner de ses yeux noirs. « Merci, Soleil »

« Viens là… » Il tapota la banquette du plat de la main. « Je vais te montrer comment on fait. » L'enfant s'exécuta, apparemment ravie. House pianota un air familier. Ré Ré la la si si la…La fillette l'observa attentivement et puis posa timidement ses petits doigts sur le clavier. Il l'encouragea du regard. Ré re la la si si la… « Pas mal. La suite maintenant… » Sol sol fa fa mi mi ré. Une fois encore les doigts de Soledad l'imitèrent avec une agilité déconcertante. La la sol sol fa fa mi. Lorsqu'ils plaquèrent la note finale, l'enfant lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. « ça c'était facile…plus dur maintenant. » Cette fois, c'est la très fameuse Lettre à Elise qu'il entama. Mi ré# mi ré# mi si ré do la…A sa grande surprise, la brunette ne parut pas déstabilisée et elle rejoua derrière lui. Mi ré# mi ré# m… « SOLEDAD !. Une voix de stentor résonna dans le hall. Ils échangèrent un regard, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. «Vas y, grogna –t-il. Il va s'énerver. » Une ombre ternit les yeux noirs, et Soledad hocha la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se referma dans un claquement sonore. _« Où tu étais encore passé ? _

Ré Ré la la si si la…Le diagnosticien enfonça mécaniquement les touches de clavier.

_« tu peux pas rester tranquille un moment » _

Sol sol fa fa mi mi ré

_« Je t'ai dit de rester dans le hall ! »_

Les voix se mélangeaient dans la tête de House. Réelles et imaginaires. La la sol sol fa fa mi. Pour les faire taire, il se mit à fredonner. « Ah vous dirai je maman…ce qui cause mon tourment. » _« Ne pleure pas, tu n'es plus un bébé !!!_ » « Papa veut que je raisonne  
Comme une grande personne. » Des portes claquaient. « Moi je sais que les bonbons  
Valent mieux que la raison. »

Là haut quelqu'un criait. Il y eu un bruit de verre brisé. De portes qui claquaient. House avala fébrilement un nouveau cachet de Vicodine. Il avait ce réflexe enfantin –et idiot- de se boucher les oreilles, appuyer si fort sur ses tympans que les oreilles se mettaient à siffler. Mais c'était inutile. Les voix étaient bel et bien là. « UN vrai soldat ne pleure pas. » « Un enfant doit obéir à ses parents » « TU me remerciera plus tard » Le pied droit du médecin appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pédale 'forte' de l'instrument. Et il joua. Rhapsody in blue. _« C'est beau ce que tu dis. »_ Il plaqua de nouveaux accords rageurs. _« Mais c'est un peu triste aussi »._ Un rictus amer déforma les traits du praticien. Triste à en crever. Papa veut que je raisonne comme une grande personne…


	4. Take my hand

Bon, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mon postage, et je m'en excuse mais j'ai été un peu overbooké ces derniers jours… enfin, me revoilà et pour de bon cette fois donc je vais pouvoir poster plus régulièrement. Dans ce cahpitre 4 vous allez voir de nouveaux personnages et un peu d'action…  
Je tenais à remercier mes reveiweuses, ça fait énormément plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et appréciée. D'autant plus que j'ai très longuement hésité avant de poster cette fic…c'est une entreprise assez ardue et j'espère pouvoir en venir à bout sans trop causer de tort à la série. Alors merci de tout vos encouragements, ce sont eu qui me donnent la motivation nécessaires pour poursuivre !

A LadyFr : j'éspère que ce chapitre 4 t'enthousiasmera autant.

A Jazy : Merci

A Piruleta : Ah ma fidèle revieweuse… ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu me suives également sur ce terrain glissant. Tes reviews m'avaient manquée et j'espérais secrètement que tu accroches autant à House qu'à Bones ! Tu dis 'pavés' je dis minimum syndical lol !  
En tout cas merci…

A leS-pieds-dans l'eau : (j'aime bcp tpon pseudo meme si c'est un peu longuet à écrire) : merci… tout tes superlatifs me vont droit au cœur, vraiment. Merci.

A Statue de sel : je te l'ai déjà dit par Pm mais merci encore !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Take my Hand - Dido**

Des semaines avaient passées, depuis la leçon de piano. House avait cessé de se cacher dans les placards – de toute façon son secret était éventé- il avait repris des patients. Reprit le cours de son existence. Consultations. Emmerder Cuddy. Patients. Diagnostiques différentiels. Emmerder Wilson. Plaintes des patients. Emmerder son équipe. Oui, la vie avait repris son cours normal. OU presque…

Désormais, il avait l'habitude de recueillir sa petite voisine quand son père la mettait dehors. Il entendait les cris. Les portes qui claquaient et il allait jeter un œil par le Judas. Elle était toujours là, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans son coin. Alors, il ouvrait et elle entrait. Puis le médecin retournait à ses occupations pendant que Soledad s'occupait tranquillement dans son coin. Silencieuse. Du haut de ses Cinq ans, elle avait vite compris les règles implicites. Se taire. Ne pas poser de questions. Parler que lorsqu'elle y était invitée. Repartir sans un mot dès que la voix de son père résonnait depuis l'étage dans le couloir de l'entrée. Elle n'était pas vieille mais elle avait compris que son 'invisibilité' était sans aucun doute la condition _sine qua non_ de son acceptation. Cela ne la dérangeait pas.

House savait qu'il aurait du prévenir les services sociaux. Il savait que chaque jour que passait la fillette avec son père allait la détruire un peu plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas…cent fois, il avait faillit composer les numéros de l'assistance sociale et cent fois, il avait flanché. Ses doigts se mettaient à trembler. La petite voix dans sa tête était là. _« Je fais ça pour ton bien, tu sais. »_

Elle le paralysait littéralement. _« Tout ça c'est pour que tu deviennes quelqu'un de bien »_ Alors il raccrochait avant d'avoir pu donner l'adresse. Exposer le problème. IL ne pouvait pas. Pour le moment, la seule chose dont il était capable c'était d'ouvrir sa porte à une enfant de 5 ans. C'était trop peu. Mais pour lui c'était déjà énorme.

Noël approchait à grands pas, recouvrant la ville d'un manteau blanc immaculé. Il faisait nuit noire, ce 20 décembre. House avait résolu un cas il y a moins d'une heure – éclair de génie au milieu des ténèbres glaciales, avait il modestement déclaré aux parents reconnaissants. Maintenant, il était quasiment minuit et il rentrait chez lui, bien décidé à utiliser ses 'heures sup' pour ne pas se pointer en consultation le lendemain. En traversant, le centre ville House ralentit légèrement : les employés municipaux avaient posé les premières guirlandes. Cuddy avait fait mettre le sapin et la crèche dans le hall de la clinique, elle aussi. Papa, maman au dessus du berceau vide. Attendaient l'enfant Jésus. Encore deux qui ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient, avait il fait remarqué, acide.

Les ampoules multicolores donnaient une teinte caméléon aux rares passants. Gaspillage d'électricité, avait il lancé à Cameron qui s'émerveillait de la beauté des étoiles scintillantes accrochées au sapins extérieurs. La jeune femme lui avait lancé un regard désolée, apparemment abattue par le fait qu'il ne puisse pas se réjouir d'un fait qui n'était même pas prouvé : l'arrivée d'un messie. Foutaises. Maintenant, il était presque arrivé chez lui. Il allait d'ailleurs rentrer lorsqu'un corps étranger, sur le trottoir, attira son attention. « Bon dieu ! » Soledad était couchée en chien de fusil, dans la neige glaciale. La fillette ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit en coton rose, et était pieds nus. Des flocons blancs scintillaient dans les boucles brunes, et sur les cils épais. Du bout de sa canne, il la repoussa légèrement. Pas de réaction. « Soleil ! Debout ! » Les paupières fines papillonnèrent de longues secondes. La petite était glacée, apparemment incapable de bouger. « Allez, lève toi. Debout. » Il lui tendit une main qu'elle agrippa faiblement. « Viens. Ne reste pas là »

« Enfile ça. Vas y. » House lui tendait une de ses chemises, la plus chaude qu'il ait pu trouver. Hébétée, la petite obéit. Il venait de la plonger dans une baignoire bouillante, et l'avait ensuite frictionnée si violement que la peau claire était encore rougie. Mais Soledad n'avait pas émis le moindre son. Elle se laissait déshabiller, habiller comme une poupée de chiffon. « Tss. Laisse je vais le faire » Ses petits doigts étaient encore trop engourdis par le froid, et elle ne parvenait pas à boutonner la chemise. Il le fit donc, prenant soin d'éviter le regard noir qui avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. House attrapa ensuite une écharpe qu'il lui noua à la taille. On avait désormais l'impression qu'elle portait une robe trop grande. Une paire de chaussettes qui remontaient à mi mollets complétait le tableau. La scène aurait presque été comique en d'autres circonstances. Le médecin la poussa tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cuisine. « Bois ça, ordonna-t-il. C'est un lait chaud. Ça va te faire du bien. » Le regard vide, la brunette obéit. Pendant qu'elle avalait le précieux liquide brûlant, House l'observait : elle claquait toujours des dents et était parcourue de grands frissons. Elle avait du rester près d'une heure dans la neige et le froid. Son père n'allait pas tarder, songea-t-il soudain. Il allait la chercher. Puis sonner ici et la récupérer. A cette idée, le diagnosticien sentit une rage froide l'envahir et il serra les poings. C'était hors de question. Il ne laisserait plus jamais ce type approcher de l'enfant. « Soleil ! Soleil ! Regarde moi… regarde moi. » La petite fille planta son regard noir dans les iris bleu, et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas détourner les yeux. « Tu dois me dire qui t'as mise dehors ?

-…

- C'est ton père ? C'est lui qui t'as mise dehors ? Je DOIS le savoir. C'est important. » Lentement, Soledad hocha la tête. House sentit un goût de bile lui emplir la bouche et il se demanda un instant si il n'allait pas vomir. « ON s'en va. Décréta-t-il. On ne reste pas ici ». Il ne pouvait pas rester dans on appartement, constata-t-il comme une évidence en avalant une nouvelle Vicodine. Mais où aller ? Et comment ? Qui allait accepter une petite fille au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Avec douceur, il enroula l'enfant dans un pull puis la recouvrit de sa veste en cuir de moto. Ensuite ils sortirent sans un bruit, et il cala la petite sur sa moto. Entre lui et le guidon. « Soleil. Ne lâche pas, quoiqu'il arrive OK ? » Tout contre lui, il la sentit acquiescer. « Et surtout ne t'endors pas. Ne ferme pas les yeux, jamais. » A nouveau, elle fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Il lui enfonça le casque trop grand sur la tête. « On y va. »

A peine eut il démarré que le froid glacial le saisit, transperçant son pardessus absolument pas adapté aux virées en moto et au froid hivernal. Le tissus ridiculement peu épais ne lui est d'aucune utilité. House sentait ses bras s'engourdir lentement, ses muscles se contractaient sous la morsure du froid. La douleur dans sa jambe s'était réveillée, multipliée au centuple par ces températures. Les yeux pleins de larmes de froid, House ne distinguait plus très bien la route. Dans sa tête c'était une autre voix qui résonnait maintenant, celle douce de sa mère _« Tu es prudent, au moins »_. Oui maman. Très prudent, pensa-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de la fillette. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, et le médecin espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas congelée vivante. Sur le métal du guidon, les petits doigts de Soledad prenaient lentement une teinte violette de mauvais augure. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus maintenir le véhicule très longtemps en équilibre, alors au risque de déraper dans la neige, il accéléra. Il n'avait plus une minute à perdre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le diagnosticien hésitait. Avait il réellement fait le bon choix ?


	5. How to be dead ?

**Bon je sais, je sais…j'ai été un peu lente à l'updating. Je vous avais promis que les chapitres arriveraient plus rapidement mais malheureusement j'ai pas mal de trucs à régler avant la rentrée…so, toutes mes excuses. Je vais essayer de me rattraper. Les trois prochains jours vont être sans doute très 'busy' mais je vous promets que dès jeudi ça devrait être plus calme. Je vais essayer de poster à ce moment.**

**Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews… ça me permet de me remotiver si nécessaire.**

**A LadyFr : Merci pour ta review, d'abord. Ensuite tu fais très bien de chipoter, ça prouve que tu me lis avec attention et je t'en remercie. Et puis il arrive que des petits détails m'échappent, donc. Merci de me corriger. Pour l'âge je vais t'expliquer en fait au tout début je dis qu'elle a 'pas plus de 6 ans', et c'est l'âge que j'avais prévu de lui donner. Et en fait, j'ai fait une recherche rapide (auprès d'une copine en fac de psy) et elle m'a dit que 5 ans était tout à fait plausible vu la suite que je comptais donner…pour le moment c'est pas très clair mais ça devrait le devenir au fil des chapitres. Par contre tu as raison, j'aurais du éclaircir ce point de l'âge plus tôt. **

**Pour l'autre, eh bien je m'excuse d'avance parce que ce genre d'erreur risque de se reproduire. Je vais faire intervenir une psy, et d'autres acteurs du 'social/juridique' c'est malheureusement un domaine que je ne connais pas du tout donc… j'espère que je ne dirais pas trop de bêtises !**

**A Statue de Sel : Woaow, je suis flattée 'avoir réussi à impressionner une connaisseuse telle que toi… Merci ! C'est vrai qu'il y a pour le moment pas bcp de perso en jeu… mais Cuddy entre en scène et d'autres feront leur apparition tout du long…**

**A Jazy : Merci ! ON va voir encore un peu plus de House au fil des chapitres ;..ce house qu'on ne nous montre pas mais qu'on a envie de connaître…**

**A Piruleta : Merci de continuer à me reviewer de si loin…Toutes tes questions vont etre résolues pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent. **

**A ce que je vois, tu fais un peu de prosélytisme auprès d'autre 'fanficceur' ? Merci. **

**PS : Quand je dis minimum syndical, c'est une expression qui dit c'est le minimum à faire, selon les règles édictées par le syndicat. A ma connaissance il n'y a pas encore de syndicat des auteurs des fanfic –c'est une idée à creuser d'ailleurs – mais si il y en avait un, je pense qu'ils imposeraient des reviews de cinq mages minimum ! lol**

**A LovePeopleandCowboys : Merci ! Le parallèle va se poursuivre et se creuser… quel suspens !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : - How to be dead – Snow patrol**

Cuddy fut tirée d'un rêve particulièrement agréable où il était question d'une plage de sable blanc, et de mer turquoise ainsi que de George Clooney par un coup de sonnette impérieux. Plusieurs mêmes. L'intrus avait visiblement laissé son doigt collé au bouton. Le tintement strident lui vrillait les tympans. La directrice jeta un œil à son réveil et poussa un grognement. « Une heure du matin ! » Au même moment, la voix familière retentit derrière la porte. « CUDDY ! » House, évidement. Qui d'autre se permettrait de la réveiller en pleine nuit. Il avait certainement une bonne raison d'être ici, mais elle ne voulait pas la connaître. Cuddy enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller tentant d'ignorer les cris qui allaient crescendo. Mais ce n'était pas possible, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord le bruit de la sonnette qui traversait la fine paroi de plume, la voix de stentor de son collègue résonnait dans la rue déserte et paraissait comme amplifiée. « CUDDY ! OUVREZ ! » Maintenant il balançait des coups de pieds dans la porte… Cet abruti allait finir par alerter les voisins. Qui eux même alerteraient la police. Lisa faisait attention d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec son voisinage, et elle doutait que ce serait encore possible si ils étaient réveillés au milieu de la nuit par House. Mais elle voulait dormir –juste dormir. Elle avait encore eu une longue et difficile journée –e partie grâce au diagnosticien d'ailleurs et elle avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil réparatrice. Sans lui. Sans ses remarques narquoises, et son regard perçant qui la scannait de haut en bas. Elle voulait juste un peu de tranquillité. La directrice se pencha pour attraper les boules quiès dans sa table de nuit, mais elle eut un instant d'hésitation. House n'avait pas de dossier. Pas de patient. Elle-même n'étant pas en plein rendez-vous galant, il n'avait aucune raison de venir tambouriner comme un sourd sur sa porte. Une légère appréhension s'empara d'elle. « CUDDY ! J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE » Cette fois, elle était parfaitement réveillée. 'j'ai besoin de votre aide'. Une phrase qu'elle ne pensait jamais entendre dans la bouche de son collègue. Vaguement inquiète, elle attrapa un jean et un tee-shirt et alla ouvrir.

« House, soupira-t-elle excédée, qu'est ce que vous vou… » Elle s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase en l'apercevant. Son ami se tenait tant bien que mal debout sur le seuil de la porte, les cheveux ébouriffés et couverts de neige. Ses yeux étaient rougis, ses lèvres bleues de froid et il claquait des dents. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu que le thermomètre de l'entrée indiquait environ -0,5° et que House ne portait qu'une paire de converses, un jean et un pardessus mi saison. Il était complètement trempé, et serrait sa cuisse blessée entre ses mains gelées. « Je vous apporte un cadeau, dit il avec une sorte de sourire forcé en pointant sa moto. Lisa suivit son regard, et distingua tant bien que mal une masse sombre sur la selle de l'engin. « Que…qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Du surgelé ! Allez le chercher avant que ça fonde. » Devant son air abasourdi, il répéta menaçant. 'Dépêchez vous ! » Le ton de sa voix ne lui laissait pas le sentiment qu'elle avait le choix : House semblait tellement tendu et nerveux. Elle décela une lueur étrange dans son regard bleu, presque comme … de la peur ? Non, non ce n'était pas possible, pas lui. Tentant d'ignorer a boule au creux de son estomac, Cuddy enfila donc des chaussures et s'approcha de la moto.

D'abord, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un petit tas de vêtements humide. Dans la lumière blafarde du lampadaire, elle reconnut la veste de moto de son diagnosticien. Ainsi qu'un de ses pulls. Elle allait lui demander pour quelle raison il avait traversé la moitié de Princeton, à moitié gelé, alors que ses vêtements étaient là, juste à portée de main quand quelques chose attira son attention. ON aurait dit une main…une toute petite main. Lisa sentit une angoisse malsaine lui nouer le ventre et elle écarta les tissus raidis par le froid. « Mais c'est une enfant ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Elle est congelée ! House, qu'est ce que…

- On pourrait peut être discuter de tout ça à l'intérieur non ? »Railla-t-il faiblement. « Prenez la. » Encore sous le coup de sa découverte, Cuddy souleva le petit corps frissonnant et le porta à l'intérieur sans poser plus de question.

« Mon dieu… »Dit-t-elle à mi voix, en déposant l'enfant sur le sofa près de la cheminée. Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir prit le courage d'allumer une flambée avant d'aller se coucher. Avec douceur, elle extirpa le petit de ses vêtements trempés. UN léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut la chemise dans laquelle l'enfant était enveloppé : la préférée House. Mais son amusement fut de courte durée. Elle avait toute les peines du monde à déshabiller l'enfant, tellement celui-ci était crispé par le froid. Le médecin sursauta en apercevant que le petit garçon était en fait une petite fille. Une toute petite fille. « Eh…comment tu t'appelle, chérie ? » La brunette ne répondit pas, trop épuisée pour parler, elle parvenait tout juste à garder les yeux ouverts. Lisa se tourna vers son collègue pour glaner quelques explications mais celui-ci s'était effondré dans un fauteuil, grelottant. Les yeux mi clos, il paraissait inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. « Seigneur…souffla la directrice. Mais d'où vous sortez tous les deux ? » Désemparée, son regard navigua quelques secondes de l'un à l'autre, puis ses réflexes de médecin reprirent le dessus. « Ok, chérie. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Courir jusqu'à la penderie. Prendre des serviettes. Vêtements secs. La salle de bain. Faire couler de l'eau. Chaude. Cuisine. Mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour du thé. Beaucoup de thé, ils en auraient tous besoin. Cuddy réalisa tout ça dans une sorte d'état second, ne sachant plus très bien si elle dormait debout ou si elle était parfaitement éveillée. Peut être que d'une seconde à l'autre, elle allait ouvrir les yeux et s'apercevoir que House et la petite fille avait disparu ? Qu'ils n'étaient qu'un fruit de son imagination ?  
Mais lorsqu'elle revint au salon, les deux visiteurs étaient toujours là. « House ! House, elle le secouait doucement. Enfilez ça d'accord ? » Elle lui tendait un tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging estampillés Stoia-Tucker. Des cadeaux de fournisseurs. Elle les avait ramené chez elle, pour son petit ami de l'époque. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de les voir puisqu'à son retour - après 48h00 de garde à la clinique- il était déjà parti… Cuddy secoua la tête. Pas le moment de songer à ça. « Je vous laisse une couverture… » Tout en parlant, elle vérifiait les constantes et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Légère hypothermie, rien de plus. La petite était dans un état plus préoccupant, son pouls était vraiment faible et elle paraissait avoir du mal respirer. « Soleil… » Cuddy s'aperçut soudain que House tentait de lui dire quelque chose.

« Quoi ?

- So..leil » réussit il a articuler d'une voix enrouée entre deux claquements de dents. Lisa raviva le feu dans la cheminée. « Je sais que vous avez froid, mais dès que vous aurez enlevé ces vêtements mouillés ça ira mieux.

- Occupez vous…d'elle. » Comprenant cette fois qu'il faisait allusion à la petite fille qui somnolait dans le canapé, elle acquiesça. « J'y vais tout de suite. Appelez moi si vous avez besoin d'aide. » House hocha la tête brièvement, il semblait presque soulagé. De quoi ? Elle aurait donné cher pour le savoir. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions, il y avait là une enfant qui avait besoin d'aide. Ce que House…ce qu'il avait fait pouvait bien attendre. Cuddy lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet, avant de porter la fillette jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Allez ma chérie. C'est un peu chaud mais ça va te faire du bien… » Tout en enlevant la robe de fortune confectionnée d'une chemise, Lisa parlait à la petite pour l'empêcher de s'endormir. « Je sais que tu es très fatiguée mais pour le moment je voudrais que tu parles un peu avec moi… » La brunette secoua faiblement la tête. « D'accord, tu ne parles pas mais je voudrais que m'écoute OK ? » Cette fois, l'enfant acquiesça. « C'est bien. » Lisa la souleva et la mit dans le bain. « Ça va ? » 'oui'. Maintenant, qu'elle était bien calée dans l'eau tiède, Lisa pouvait étudier la petite avec plus d'attention. C'était une petite fille adorable avec ses boucles brunes, et son nez un peu retroussé. Elle avait un visage fin, ovale à la peau claire. Mais ce qui frappait le plus c'était ses yeux : deux immenses tasses de café noir et fumant qui ne la lâchait plus. Ce que Cuddy eut le sentiment d'y lire lui broya le cœur, elle baissa les yeux vers le fond de l'eau. Et elle sentit la nausée lui nouer la gorge. Il y avait des bleus. Des bleus et pire…des traces de brûlures aussi. Des coups anciens et d'autres plus récents. Le médecin retint son souffle quelques secondes, elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait des enfants battus. Elle avait suivit un stage en pédiatrie lors de son internat et elle avait eu sa dose de souffrance mais ce soir c'était différent…Peut être à cause du regard noir qui paraissait la supplier…Ou parce que c'est House qui l'avait emmenée ici… Consciente que l'enfant l'observait, elle se reprit tant bien que mal. « Ça va mieux ? » 'oui' lui signifia la petite. De fait, elle ne tremblait plus et ses lèvres étaient redevenues roses. « C'est bien. Il faut que je retourne au salon, m'occuper de House, tu restes dans l'eau ok ? » Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent de peur et la petite tendit les bras vers Cuddy. « C'est bon. Je t'emmène ». Elle l'enveloppa dans une serviette moelleuse et toutes les deux rejoignirent House. Il était grand temps qu'il s'explique…


	6. Rain

**Ça faisait une éternité, je sais bien. Et je m'en excuse…simplement la rentrée scolaire étant ce qu'elle est, les profs étant ce qu'ils sont…il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour House et Soledad. Ceci dit je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner l'histoire –la fin est presque tracée dans ma tête. C'est simplement que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour rédiger…mais je vais faire des efforts, je vous le promets. Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, donc. Et puis la semaine prochaine j'ai quelques jours de vacances donc je devrais pouvoir avancer un peu. Merci de votre soutien, de vos commentaires et de votre patience. Allez profitez bien de ce chapitre… et de la musique. **

**Piruleta : Merci… Pour les explications il faut attendre encore un peu, parce que si House obéissait aux 'règles' de Cuddy, il ne serait pas House n'est ce pas ? Et puis il est grand temps de faire entrer un autre perso qui me tient à cœur…Pour la musique, en bonne fan de Bones, je suppose que tu l'as reconnue… personellement je ne m'en lasse pas ! **

**LadyFr : alors là je t'ai vraiment fait attendre. J'éspère que tu jugeras ce chapitre assez bon pour servir d'excuses…**

**Ykyria : Pour le truc avec le sthétoscope et l'écarteur, je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais à une solution un peu plus pacifiste mais je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions bien entendu ! **

**A Ewiliane : c'est sympa de te retrouver par ici. Merci ..  
**

**A StatueDeSel : je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Heureuse que mon style te plaise –si on peut dire que j'en ai un, bien sûr. PS : et toi ? Quand tu nous met la suite de ta fic 'diagnostiques différentiels' ? Oui, je sais je suis mal placée pour parler ! **

**A Jazy : Cuddy est en effet un personnage que j'apprécie énormément. D'où sa place importante dans la fic. Je ne sais pas encore si ça tournera en Huddy mais c'est certain que Cuddy aura un beau rôle. **

**A Myaka : Bienvenue, nouvelle lectrice. Merci pour tous ces compliments. Même mon ordi en a rougi !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : **- Rain – Patty Griffin**

Cuddy déposa son précieux paquet sur le canapé, et le recouvrit d'une couverture, puis elle se tourna vers le fauteuil où se trouvait son collègue.

House se tenait là, légèrement penché en avant, les mains crispées sur sa cuisse. Son visage était tordu par une grimace de douleur. « Vicodine…souffla-t-il. Veste » Lisa se précipita vers les vêtements, qu'elle retourna fébrilement jusqu'à mettre la main sur le précieux flacon. Elle prit deux comprimés qu'elle lui tendit. Il les goba avidement, et quelques minutes plus tard son visage se détendit légèrement. Il n'avait pas réussi à ôter son pantalon trempé, et avait seulement changé de chemise. Cuddy attrapa le pantalon de jogging. « Je vais le faire, dit elle en commençant à le déshabiller. House se laissait faire, étrangement silencieux et coopératif. Cela la rendait nerveuse. « Vous n'allez pas faire plaisanteries sur le fait que je suis en train de vous ôter votre pantalon ? » Il eut un léger sourire goguenard. « J'espère simplement que vous y prendrez goût.

- Dieu merci vous pouvez encore parler…plaisanta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée mais qui tremblait un peu. J'ai cru que vous ne pourriez plus jamais insulter de patients…

- Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois encore. » Désignant l'enfant qui avait finit par s'endormir. « Elle va bien ?

- Ça va. Enfin…pour ce qui est du froid. » En disant ces quelques mots, elle guettait sa réaction mais il ne cilla pas. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. « C'est bien. »

« House…qui est cette petite fille ? D'où vient elle ? Pourquoi … » Il leva les mains en geste de reddition, les yeux mi clos. « Pas ce soir, Cuddy. Pas maintenant.

- Vous n'espériez tout de même pas que j'allais vous héberger sans poser de question ? » Le médecin eut un demi-sourire. « Bien sûr que non.

- Alors ?

- Pas ce soir. Je suis trop fatigué. J'ai travaillé tard… UN patient à sauver et tout. » Sa voix dérailla sur ces derniers mots et il toussa. « En plus j'ai du attraper un truc avec tout ces malades partout. » Cuddy soupira. Inutile d'insister lorsqu'il faisait ça. « Vous pouvez me promettre que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises ?

- Promis maman. » Elle haussa les sourcils, et lui lança un regard sévère. « C'est même la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais faite, ajouta-t-il en regardant la petite fille. La directrice le scruta quelques secondes, attendant la plaisanterie qui devrait suivre mais rien ne vint. Alors elle dit « Venez. »

Cuddy jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses visiteurs. House et sa petite protégée étaient désormais couchés dans son lit, l'un à côté de l'autre et dormaient à poings fermés. Le diagnosticien n'avait fait aucune remarque, ni exprimé la moindre objection à ce projet. Au contraire, il avait parut soulagé. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait regardé la fillette qui dormait près de lui, l'air grave. Puis ferma les yeux à son tour. Sa supérieure déposa le flacon de Vicodine sur la table de nuit, à portée de main et caressa tendrement les boucles brunes de l'enfant. Et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

« Wilson ? C'est Cuddy…je sais qu'il est tard mais pourriez vous me rejoindre chez moi, s'il vous plait ? C'est au sujet de House. »

Wilson traversait la ville rapidement, au mépris de tout le code de la route. Une chance pour lui , les rues de Princeton sont rarement animées au beau milieu de la nuit en plein mois de décembre. Au contraire. Il grilla allégrement un feu rouge et prit un virage serré, en direction de chez Cuddy. Au téléphone sa supérieure avait été plus qu'évasive. Lui demandant de venir à cause d'un problème avec House. Rien de plus. Un problème avec House pouvait revêtir des dizaines de formes –de la plus bénigne à la plus grave. Comme un cancer songea-t-il avec amertume. Mais Cuddy ne l'aurait jamais apellé si il s'était agit d'un problème bénin. UN réflexe lui fit prendre à gauche afin de passer devant chez son ami et ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Il y avait deux voitures de police, juste devant sa porte. Les gyrophares éclairaient la rue de leur lumière bleutée, par intermittence. UN petit attroupement s'était formé devant la maison. L'oncologue ralentit légèrement, hésita quelques secondes à descendre et puis se ravisa. Mieux valait écouter ce que Cuddy avait à dire.

« Ah James vous êtes là ! » Cuddy l'attira à l'intérieur. Elle ne l'appelait que très rarement James, ce qui laissait supposer que cette fois encore l'erreur de house avait du supplanter son imagination. Il la suivit rapidement vers le salon, notant au passage qu'elle avait sans doute été tirée du lit. Pas coiffée. Jean et tee-shirt enfilés à la va-vite. Pieds nus. Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre, seul le feu de cheminée diffusait une douce lueur. « Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure pareille mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… » Wilson fit signe que ça n'avait pas d'importance, lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de familier. Des vêtements pour être précis. Une chemise, un jean, des tennis qu'il connaissait trop bien… Son regard passa du tas de fringues roulés en boule au sol à sa supérieure. « Oh ! » Laissa-t-il échapper. « Oh.

- Quoi ? » Cuddy suivit son regard et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. « Non, non ce n'est…pas ce que vous croyez.

- …

- Il était trempé, et je l'ai déshabillé pour… » Le médecin s'interrompit, s'apercevant qu'elle s'enfonçait. « Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez, sourit Wilson amusé. Seulement je ne vois pas trop ce que je viens faire là dedans. Où est il ?

- Dans mon lit » Lisa se mordit la lèvre. 'De mieux en mieux' songea-t-elle 'Dans deux minutes il va croire que tu l'as invité pour une partouze'. Cette fois l'oncologue riait franchement. « C'était une blague, c'est ça ? House vous a forcé à me réveiller à deux heures du matin ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je crois…je crois qu'il a de gros ennuis. » Wilson arrêta de rire aussi sec. Le visage de Cuddy était grave voir même légèrement paniqué. Pourtant, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser paniquer par quoique ce soit. Il repensa aux voitures de police, vues devant chez House. « Quoi ?

- venez avec moi. » Sans un mot, elle l'emmena jusqu'à une pièce au fond de la maison et entrouvrit doucement la porte. Ne sachant plus très bien quoi penser, il la suivit sans mot dire. La pièce s'avéra être une chambre, la chambre de Cuddy très probablement. Cette fois, ce fut à James de paniquer légèrement. Qu'est ce qu'elle attendait de lui exactement ? « Lisa…je…

- regardez. » Alors il regarda. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix un bon moment. House était couché dans le lit, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un jogging. Il semblait dormir profondément. Mais ce n'est pas lui que James regardait. « Qui est ce ? » Souffla-t-il en pointant du doigt la fillette qui dormait à côté de son ami, noyée dans un grand sweat-shirt rose. La petite fille était couchée en chien de fusil, sa menotte posée sur le bras musclé du diagnosticien. « Lisa…qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux attablés dans la cuisine devant deux tasses de thé fumant. « et voilà. C'est tout ce que je sais. » Conclut Cuddy en terminant son récit. « Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire à votre avis ? » L'oncologue ne répondit rien, sonné par toutes ces révélations. Dans sa tête des images de la fillette endormie à quelques mètres, et des voitures de police se succédaient. « Vous ne savez pas comment elle s'appelle ?

- Non.

- House ne vous a pas dit…où il l'avait rencontrée ?

- Il ne m'a quasiment rien dit. Tous les deux étaient complètement gelés, et morts de fatigue. Je ne sais pas…je ne comprend rien. » Wilson lui parla de ce qu'il avait vu devant chez House et elle pâlit un peu plus. « Vous croyez qu'il…a enlevé cette enfant ? Et qu'il serait venu ici pour se cacher ?

- Pourquoi aurait il fait ça ? Il déteste les enfants, il n'arrête pas de le répéter. » Lisa sourit en repensa à la façon dont il avait emmitouflée la fillette pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid sur la moto. A la façon dont il lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'elle avant lui. Au regard qu'il avait posé sur l'enfant, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. « Pas celle-ci, murmura-t-elle avant d'ajouter. J'ai pensé appeler la police mais… » Mais les appeler c'était encore une fois attirer l'attention sur House et risquer de le confronter à la justice. Encore. « Vous avez eu raison, on devrait attendre…qu'il se réveille je suis certain qu'il y a une bonne explication à tout ça. »


	7. Dirty little secrets

_Voilà, je sais que vous l'attendiez peut être avec autant d'impatience que j'attendais de pouvoir l'écrire… Bon quand je disais que k'allais poster le week-end, eh bien je voulais dire samedi, ou dimanche. Parce que bon…c'est vrai que techniquement nous sommes en week- end – vous du moins parce que personnellement je dois me taper trois heures de cours magistral demain matin ce qui est loin de me mettre en joie, vous imaginez. Mais il se trouve également que j'ai lu mon horoscope ce matin et qu'il était formel Saturne est en orbite, Venus dans le ciel et ma grand-mère chez le coiffeur ce qui va, je cite 'décupler mon imagination'… J'ai donc suivi leurs conseils à la lettre et j'ai laissé mon imagination courir comme un mustang fou… Ça m'a pris une bonne partie de la journée – j'ai du ignorer les appels implorants de la cathédrale de Strasbourg qui me suppliait d'étudier ses voûtes et sa nef- mais j'ai finalement réussi à l'écrire. Alors je poste. Bon l'avantage pour vous c'est que Mercure semble très clairement avoir de l'influence sur mon cerveau, parce que j'ai réussi à écrire plusieurs chapitres d'un coup (bien sûr ça a ruiné ma nuit mais bon, je suis prête à tous les sacrifices pour l'art…) Du coup je vais poster plus vite. J'éspère. Là je sens que vous en avez ras le bol des commentaires stériles de soixante page que je poste à chaque fois et que vous allez pas tarder à zapper des lignes…donc je vais plutôt vous laisser savourer le chapitre, prier très fort pour que ça vous plaise et… ma foi, vous dire à très vite !_

_A ladyfr : encore une fois je t'ai fait attendre… et je m'en excuse. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer…tiens ce sera ma bonne résolution de l'année !_

_A Ykyria : Le face à face avec la police… obligatoire ? mmm. Pas sûre… Quel suspens !_

_A Piruleta : Le retour de St James dans ce chapitre, avec son bon sens et sa gentillesse à toute épreuve ! Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans lui ?_

_A Queen Anarchy : Ton compliment me touche d'autant plus que tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal étudié la question… merci. D4ailleurs si tu as des conseils de fic –en français de préférence et pas slash – je suis toute ouie. Parce que moi aussi j'en ai cherché et c'est aussi rare que l'or en barre…_

_A AdeleParker : Avec Piruleta et toi, j'ai un véritable mini fan-club…. Merci de me suivre dans tous mes délires._

_A Cé Elise : Merci !_

_A ceux et celles que j'ai pu oublier : Pardon et milles merci ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas mémorisé vos noms que je n'ai pas pris de plaisir à lire vos reviews. Au contraire._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : - Dirty little Secrets – Sarah McLachlan**

Lorsque House s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il mit de longues minutes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était… Son regard bleu scannait la pièce à la recherche d'indices éventuels. Rapidement, il reconnut la chambre de Cuddy –qu'il avait déjà 'visité' l'an passé. Ce dont il se souvenait moins en revanche c'était de la façon dont il avait atterri ici. Un mal de crâne épouvantable s'était installé, et ses tympans bourdonnaient. Sans compter les élancements aigues dans sa cuisse. House tendit le bras vers la table de nuit et ses doigts rencontrèrent le précieux flacon de Vicodine. Il eut un léger sourire. 'Quelle femme attentionnée, songea-t-il en gobant deux cachets qui allaient –espérait il –calmer ses multiples douleurs. Le médecin était totalement perclus de courbatures, il avait trop chaud et sa gorge le brûlait. Pas besoin d'avoir fait 7 ans de médecine pour comprendre qu'il avait attrapé une grosse grippe. Pestant contre les patients qui lui avait refilé ce virus, il se leva et partit à la recherche de la directrice, histoire d'éclairer les faits que son cerveau brumeux tentait tant bien que mal de reconstituer.

« Il faut que tu mange quelque chose ma chérie. » Les sons provenaient de la cuisine. En boitillant, House la rejoignit donc. Il fut vaguement surpris de reconnaître Wilson, affairé au dessus des casseroles puis haussa les épaules : Cuddy avait du l'appeler en renfort. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait fait hier soir. Cuddy était bien là, agenouillée devant une petite brune qu'elle essayait de convaincre de manger. Il reconnut immédiatement les boucles brunes de l'enfant, ainsi que ses yeux noirs. Soledad. Tout se remit brutalement en place dans sa tête. La petite fille couchée dans la neige. La fuite en moto. L'arrivée, transi de froid chez sa collègue. A cet instant, l'enfant releva la tête, le reconnut et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Cuddy se redressa d'un bond alors que Wilson se retournait. « House ! Comment vous sentez vous ? » Il lui fit signe que ça pouvait aller, avant de se laisser tomber sur une des chaises. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Ce matin, tout ce qu »il avait fait depuis la veille au soir lui paressait totalement aberrant. Pourquoi avait il agit ainsi ? Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… Et Cuddy qui ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais pour le moment, elle avait l'air d'avoir décidé de lui laisser un peu de temps. Une idée de Wilson très probablement. L'oncologue lui tendait justement une tasse fumante. « Café ?

- Merci. » A la brunette qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. « Mange, Soleil » Et sous le regard ébahi de Cuddy qui tentait depuis près de vingt minute de lui faire avaler quelque chose sans succès, la petite obtempéra. « Soleil…c'est son prénom ?

- La traduction de son prénom. Elle s'appelle Soledad. » Lisa allait en profiter pour le questionner d'avantage mais James lui fit signe de se taire, et elle se retint juste à temps. D'abord le déjeuner et ensuite les explications. « Du pain ?

- Vous voulez beurrer ma tartine ? » Elle soupira et lui tendit la baguette. « « Non je crois que vous faites ça très bien tout seul.

- Mais c'est meilleur quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le fait !

- Dans vos rêves… » Ils se mesurèrent du regard quelques secondes puis House attrapa le couteau à beurre. « Comment savez vous que vous êtes dans mes rêves ? » Lâcha-t-il avec une fausse candeur.

« House. Il faut qu'on parle. » Evidement. Cette trêve ne pouvait pas durer une éternité. Pendant une seconde, House songea à une répartie cinglante qui aurait détourné la conversation. Mais il savait que ce serait que reculer pour mieux sauter. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer débarquer chez Cuddy en pleine nuit, une enfant dans les bras, et repartir le lendemain comme si de rien n'était. Le médecin se tourna vers la petite fille qui les regardait avec curiosité. « Va dans le salon ». Soledad sauta de sa chaise et quitta la pièce.

« Vous avez l'air de bien la connaître, remarqua Cuddy. Il haussa les épaules. Bien. Cette conversation risquait d'être houleuse. Maintenant Wilson et Cuddy étaient assis en face de lui, et House avait la désagréable impression d'assister au Jugement Dernier. La migraine qui lui battait les tempes augmenta brutalement d'un cran, il se massa douloureusement le crâne.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Poursuivit son ami.

« En me réveillant dans votre lit Cuddy, j'espérai avoir trop bu, commis l'irréparable –en disant cela il lança un regard entendu à sa supérieure- et en être quitte pour la gueule de bois. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé…

- ON n'a pas couché ensemble, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- oh je sais. Je pense que même saoul je m'en serai souvenu.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Lança Wilson en interrompant le duel verbal qui s'annonçait. House acquiesça. « Si bien sur. Les grandes lignes du moins. C'est pas le genre de truc que j e fais tous les jours. » Ses collègues ne répondirent rien, se contentant de le dévisager avec insistance : apparemment, ils attendaient qu'il développe. Compréhensible même si il n'avait qu'une envie pour le moment : se recoucher. Dans la pièce à côté, Soledad chantonnait. « Ah vous dirais je maman…ce qui cause mon tourment... » Il fallait qu'il parle. Pour elle. Oui, voilà, il allait leur dire tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir et ils se débrouilleraient. Il leur repassait le problème.

House prit une longue inspiration et commença son récit. « Soledad est ma voisine. Elle habite juste au dessus de chez moi… » Il laissa passa un silence. _« Papa veut que je raisonne comme une grande personne… » _ Cuddy et Wilson ne répondirent rien, attendant la suite. « Je l'ai croisé une fois ou deux dans le hall. Elle était toute seule alors je l'ai fait entrer chez moi. » Si ils étaient surpris, ses amis n'en montrèrent rien. « Ça s'est reproduit plusieurs fois. » Tu dois leur dire pourquoi elle était seule dans un couloir glacial, lui ordonna son cerveau. Mais House se contenta se secouer la tête pour en chasser les voix et il poursuivit. « Et hier soir…je suis rentré tard de la clinique et… elle était là. Couchée dans la neige. » Une expression horrifiée se peignit sur le visage de la directrice qui se reprit tant bien que mal. « Alors je l'ai prise avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. » Le diagnosticien se tut, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter. Finalement c'est Cuddy qui relança la conversation. « Pourquoi être venu chez moi ?

- Parce que je ne savais pas où aller d'autre, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi n'est tu pas resté chez toi ? » House ferma les yeux. _'Les soldats ne flanchent pas.'_ La voix était revenue. _'Les soldats ne se plaignent pas_'. Lorsqu'il souleva les paupières à nouveau, il s'aperçut que ses collègues ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux, attendant une réponse. « Parce qu'il serait venu la chercher.

- Qui ? » _'Je fais ça pour ton bien'_. « Son père. Il serait venu la chercher. Il l'aurait détruite ». UN ange passa dans la cuisine. L'ange muet des grandes douleurs. Wilson et Cuddy dévisageaient House, cherchant la moindre trace de sarcasme dans ses paroles. Un trait acide qui leur indiqué que House était toujours House. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une extrême lassitude et une qu'une expression quasi-désespérée sur le visage de leur ami. Cuddy se souvenait avoir vu ce regard une seule fois…lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son père. De l'amertume et des regrets. De la crainte aussi. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé les services sociaux ?

- Ils…Ils ne vous croient pas. Quand vous leur racontez que votre père vous fait dormir dehors, dans le froid pour vous 'forger le caractère'. Quand vous leur dites…qu'il vous humilie à longueur de journée pour vous raconter à quel point vous êtes une déception pour lui. Ils ne vous croient pas. Ils ne croient pas l'enfant, ils ne voient que le père bien habillé et souriant. Le père qui parle bien et fort. Ils ne voient pas…l'enfant ». Il avait dit ça d'une voix neutre, calme. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui parlait. IL paraissait loin, très loin de ce salon et d'eux. « Son père doit la chercher partout à l'heure qu'il est…conclut-il simplement.

- Il faut appeler la police, trancha Cuddy. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on soit tous arrêtés pour enlèvement d'enfants. ON prévient la police et les services sociaux.

- Ils la renverront chez elle.

- Pas si ils voient les marques sur son corps ! » Devant son air étonné elle ajouta. « Il a fallut que je la déshabille hier soir. House, elle a été battue.

- Il a sûrement une bonne explication pour ça aussi. » Il fut soudain pris d'une longue quinte de toux rauque. « Faites ce qu'il vous semble mieux. Souffla-t-il quand la crise fut passée. Ça m'est égal

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cela ne vous est pas égal…sinon vous ne vous seriez pas donné tout ce mal pour la ramener ici.

- C'était un subterfuge pour que vous me laissiez entrer, je pensais que vous dormiez nue. Ca m'est égal, je vous dit. Faites ce que vous voudrez. » A nouveau, une quinte de toux le secoua. Il respirait avec difficulté. Wilson alla à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau tandis que Cuddy lui frottait doucement le dos. En effleurant sa main, elle sursauta. « Vous êtes brûlant !

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, que ce n'était une gueule de bois. Vous devriez faire médecine. » Il prit le verre que l'oncologue lui tendait. « Merci Jimmy. Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ? »


	8. With a little help from my friends

Bon tout d'abord milles excuses d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster…mais je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Les analyses psychologiques c'est loin d'être évident…Et bizarrement plus j'ai de temps libre, plus j'ai de mal à écrire. J'ai passé deux jours à rédiger un chapitre que j'ai du finalement effacer parce que j'avais honte de m'être laissée aller à des dérives aussi…Muss-ienne. Ça ne plaisait pas mais je n'arrivais pas à faire mieux. Je crois que c'est la faute de Gibbs, en réalité. Vu que j'étais en manque de House et de Bones, je me suis rabattue sur la saison 5 de Ncis. Et je dois dire que côté séduisant cinquantenaire aux yeux bleus, j'ai pas été déçue du voyage… et côté émotions y avait aussi matière à réfléchir, du coup des idées de fic Jibbs (Jen/gibbs pour les néophytes) m'ont poursuivies et chez moi c'est comme pour les cauchemars : tant que je ne l'ai pas écrite, l'idée me tourne dans la tête jusqu'à ce que je devienne folle. (Y a pas trop de marge vous me direz…). Donc j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans mon histoire. Mais maintenant que c'est fait j'espère pouvoir arriver à quelque chose de concluant…

Vous savez ce que disait Jack London sur l'inspiration : 'On ne peut pas attendre que l'inspiration vienne. Il faut courir après avec une massue.' Alors c'est promis, je vais courir. Enfin, soyons quand même honnête : mes notes en sport ont jamais dépassé la moyenne (sauf en gym, et encore c'est parce que huit ans de cours m'ont appris à faire des roulades correctes) et je cours que pour prendre le bus, en général je le loupe d'ailleurs. Mais je vais m'entraîner et essayer de poster ASAP.

D'ici là n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…si ça vaut le coup que je continue de courir, ou pas.

Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : With a little help from my friends- The Beatles**

Finalement, James ne l'avait pas ramené chez lui. Pas tant qu'il risquait d'être confronté à la police. Pas tant qu'il n'y avait pas de plan d'action. Ordre de Cuddy. House avait à peine protesté, trop épuisé par la fièvre. Wilson observa sa supérieure, pendue au téléphone. Cuddy essayait de joindre une amie à elle. Une psychologue travaillant pour un quelconque palais de Justice, à ce qu'il avait compris, et qui lui devait un service. Elle avait repris sa voix de directrice de clinique et parlait fort avec un interlocuteur plutôt borné à en juger par les soupirs qu'elle poussait. Tout à l'heure, il avait vue essuyer une larme pendant le récit de House, et il avait su que cette affaire était devenue la sienne. Que la petite fille était maintenant sous sa protection. Tout comme House.

Le regard de l'oncologue dévia vers le salon où Soledad et son ami se tenaient. Il ne put réprimer un sourire attendri. House s'était allongé dans le canapé, et sa jeune voisine se tenait à ses pieds. Elle lui lisait tranquillement le journal du jour. La page des courses hippiques. Depuis la cuisine, il l'entendait énumérer les vainqueurs du tiercé de la veille de sa voix cristalline. De temps en temps, elle butait sur un mot et House la reprenait doucement. Sans raillerie. James secoua la tête, depuis ce coup de fil de Cuddy il avait la sensation d'avoir plongé en pleine quatrième dimension. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir ça… Bien sûr, il était le mieux placé pour savoir que le cynique diagnosticien, ce 'connard' de House, comme on l'appelait à la clinique n'était pas uniquement le personnage qu'il tentait de jouer. Que sa misanthropie était une façade pour se protéger. Tout comme les moqueries perpétuelles. Wilson savait également que si la compagnie des adultes – à de très rares exceptions- emmerdait profondément son meilleur ami, il n'en était pas de même pour les enfants. House avait de bon rapport avec les petits, il savait communiquer avec eux mieux que personne. Il ne les prenait jamais sur ses genoux pour les embrasser, il ne les appelait pas chérie ou trésor. Il ne les couvrait pas d'attention qu'il jugeait grotesques. Et pourtant, les enfants l'adoraient. Pendant longtemps, James s'était interrogé sur le pourquoi du comment et puis après une nouvelle consultation d'un gamin traîné par sa mère hyper protectrice, il avait compris : House n'avait pas de 'bons rapports' avec les enfants, il était un enfant. UN grand enfant qui aimait avoir une sucette –mais seulement les rouges. Qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Qui ne voulait que s'amuser et manger des cochonneries. Qui aimait faire partager sa 'science' aux plus jeunes –qui d'autre que lui aurait pu apprendre aux gosses de pédiatrie qu'avec une seringue vide, une de ses seringues qui leur faisait tellement peur, on avait de super pistolets à eaux ? Qui leur avait dit qu'en glissant les cachets dans le soda des plateaux repas, ils feraient de superbes geysers ? La question n'était pas restée sans réponse très longtemps. Oui, House était encore un enfant. UN gamin … Quand il songeait à son ami, l'oncologue repensait souvent à cette blague du petit garçon qui fait du vélo…L'enfant passe et repasse devant sa mère, essayant désespérément d'attirer son attention. 'Sans les mains, maman' 'Sans les pieds' 'Regarde ! Debout sur la selle' ET la dite mère, ne lève pas les yeux tant que son gosse ne s'est pas fracassé le crâne dans un poteau. House aussi essayait d'attirer les attentions sur lui. A sa manière tordue et désespérée. Et en le regardant agir avec Soledad, James avait compris autre chose…Gregory House n'était pas seulement un enfant qui aime braver l'autorité et fanfaronner. C'était un gamin perdu. Tout à l'heure, Wilson avait reconnu la même fêlure dans les yeux de la fillette. Ce quelque chose qui semblait empêcher son ami de sourire vraiment.

La fillette était désormais juchée sur l'accoudoir du canapé et déchiffrait les définitions des mots croisés. Ensuite, la langue tirée, elle s'appliquait à écrire les lettres que le médecin lui dictait d'une voix éraillée. Manifestement, Soledad était très en avance pour son âge. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle plaisait autant à son ami : on aurait dit lui.

°OOOO°

Lisa Cuddy claqua sa langue contre son palais, jurant intérieurement contre la petite musique d'attente qu'elle entendait depuis près de dix minutes. Du coin de l'œil, elle regardait House et Soledad, occupés à faire les mots croisés du journal. L'intelligence de la petite ne cessait de l'étonner… D'abord, elle lisait presque parfaitement et elle savait visiblement tracer des lettres. Cuddy aurait été curieuse de savoir si elle pouvait écrire. Sans doute.

« Caitleen Sommers.

- Kate ! Dieu merci, je t'ai enfin au bout du fil… Tu es en mission en Alaska ma parole ! » A l'autre bout de la ligne, le rire chaleureux de Kate retentit et Lisa se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir appelée son amie plus tôt. Les deux filles s'étaient croisées sur les bancs de la faculté de médecine, et elles avaient sympathisé rapidement. Caitleen était le genre de femme que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler. Elle avait la peau crémeuse des peuples celtes, une abondante chevelure rousse et une multitude de tache de rousseur. Et surtout ce rire contagieux qui vous réchauffait de la tête aux pieds. Kate état une femme volontaire, énergique et elle avait vite compris que la médecine n'était pas pour elle. 'Tu comprend Lis' je ne veux pas passer mon temps à soigner les corps…je veux trouver des solutions pour les âmes' Et Lisa avait compris, le cœur lourd elle avait regardé son amie faire ses bagages et entrer en psychologie. Désormais, Caitleen était assistante sociale et maman de deux garçons. Les deux filles ne se voyaient plus beaucoup. Un coup de téléphone aux anniversaires à peine. « C'est presque ça, vu le temps… Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va. Ecoute…j'ai un service à te demander. » A nouveau ce rire. «Tu ne tourne jamais autour du pot, toi. Je préfère ça, note, j e suis un peu débordée ; Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai une petite fille, avec moi. Elle a du être maltraitée et…

- oh oh ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si elle a été battue, tu préviens la police point barre. Je ne veux pas d e problème.

- C'était bien mon intention, Kate. C'est simplement que je me demandais si il n'aurait pas été possible de… » Et la directrice de Princeton exposa son plan à son amie, priant le ciel pour que cette dernière ne la laisse pas tomber.

« Alors ? Questionna Wilson d'une voix fébrile, quand elle eut la raccroché. Lisa prit le temps d'inspirer une longue bouffée d'air frais. Si elle avait été fumeuse, elle aurait eu besoin d'une cigarette, là maintenant. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir quelque chose entre les doigts. Quelque chose sur quoi passer son stress. Mais Lisa Cuddy ne fumait pas –cela lui semblait totalement irresponsable, et encore plus de la part d'un médecin – alors elle se contenta de saisir une tasse de thé dans l'évier et de la remplir. Son collègue ne la quittait pas des yeux, visiblement très nerveux lui aussi. Elle prit le temps de savourer une longue gorgée de thé à la cerise avant de hocher la tête. « Ça marche. » James poussa un long soupir de soulagement. « Il ne nous reste plus q u'à mettre House au courant. » 'Et d'espérer qu'il acceptera' songèrent ils ensemble.


	9. Universe and U

_Mes amis, je suis sincèrement navrée…J'étais censée courire derrière l'inspiration et je me suis vautrée dans le hall ! Il y a eu un virus mangeur de fic qui s'est incrusté sur mon lecteur de disque dur. J'ai vraiment faillit perdre la tête. Mais grâce au ciel –et merci Darty, surtout – j'avais eu la présence de l'esprit (si, si on dit comme ça…). En fait, je suis une laborieuse (désolée de casser un mythe pour celle et ceux qui me pensaient comme la Amélie Nothomb de la fanfic, capable de pondre un chapitre toutes les deux heures tout en hantant les cimetières et en me peignant les ongles de pied en noir…) ; j'ai rédigé une bonne partie de cette histoire sur un vieux cahier tout racorni, mais qui sent bon le jus de fruit depuis que j'ai viré ma bouteille dessus, et j'ai pu retaper les morceaux manquants. Ou presque. Tout cela, vous vous imaginez bien, ne s'est pas fait sans crise de nerfs, menace de poser une bombe chez Bill Gates d'avoir pas été foutu-capable de créer un système anti-virus et grève du clavier…d'où le temps perdu. En plus de ça, le responsable du carnage c'était MSN...le truc dont je ne me sers quasiment jamais – Ben, là c'est mort pour la vie, MSN et moi… Sérieusement. Je suis dure, c'est vrai…Mais je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. (Clin d'œil au 5x09 de NCIS, comprenne qui pourra…) _

_Donc, après ce désastreux événement qui ruina à jamais mes possibilités de concourir pour le Goncourt, j'ai plus ou moins fait une pause – histoire de ne pas balancer le cher PC par la fenêtre, après le prix que ça m'avait coûté en réparations – et je…shame on me !- vous ait plus ou moins oublié. Toutes mes confuses. Jusqu'à ce que mon manque de détermination caractéristique ne reprenne le dessus (chassez le naturel, il revient au galop) ne me fasse réintroduire le loup dans la bergerie, le suppôt de Satan dans mes puces (électroniques, don't worry !) j'ai nommé : MSN. Et là, ma boite Hotmail m'a craché une bonne vingtaines de rappels à l'ordre : ou c'est qu'elle est la suite ? Et oh ! » Je suis impardonnable… Bref, trêve de billevesées, je vous présente mes excuses et je poste. La fic est toujours pas finie et, pour être honnête, ce n'est sans doute pas pour tout de suite étant donné le marasme politico-economico-scolaire dans lequel je m'embourbe mais j'ai tout de même quelques chapitres tout chaud, tout frais et ce sera égoïste de ma part de ne pas vous les publier étant donné la patience d'ange dont vous faite preuve. _

_Encore un million de merci… _

_PS : encore l'intro du siècle…je vais retourner prendre mes calmants…_

_PS ; Désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre individuellement à vos reviews mais elles me font toutes très plaisir et ça me donne un petit coup de fouet lorsque je commence à divaguer…_

**CHAPITRE 9 : - Universe and U – KT Tunstall**

« Woaw. ON dirait que tous les deux vous avez beaucoup réfléchit, railla House une fois que le plan lui eut été décrit. James et Lisa attendaient son verdict, un peu anxieux. Bien sûr c'était sans nul doute l'idée la plus logique, la plus sure et la plus sensée. Mais House n'avait pas particulièrement de préférence pour les idées censées. OU rationnelles. Il n'avait de préférence que pour SES idées, tout aussi dingues et dangereuses qu'elles puissent être. « J'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir vraiment le choix.

- Vous avez toujours le choix, s'exclama Cuddy ; Vous pouvez très bien n'en faire qu'à votre tête, comme d'habitude. Vous savez, votre sale manie de chacun pour soi… » Il lui lança un regard perçant. « C'est la règle même de l'humanité. Chacun pour soi.

- Pas chez les mousquetaires, lança Wilson dans une tentative désespérée de faire tomber la pression qui s'était abattue dans la cuisine comme une chape de plomb. Mais sa plaisanterie tomba à plat. Œil pour œil, Cuddy et House se mesuraient du regard. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, le diagnosticien lâcha un soupir. « OK. Ok ; je me rend » C'était dit du bout des lèvres, et ses amis savaient à quel point cela avait du lui coûter de faire cet aveu. « Merci, souffla Cuddy. Merci. » Sans même la regarder, ce dernier se tourna vers Soledad qui pliait les pages du journal en une flottille de bateaux de papier comme il le lui avait appris quelques minutes plus tôt. « Je ne le fais pas pour vous.

- Je sais

- Et je n'ai pas posé mes conditions, rappela-t-il. La directrice eut un demi-sourire. « Deux jours de consultations ?

- Non. Pas cette fois. » Cuddy haussa un sourcil surpris. « Pas de consultations ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez, alors ? Une nouvelle moquette ? Un écran plasma dans votre bureau ? Je vous préviens, il est hors de question que je vous abonne à la chaîne porno ! » House lui offrit un sourire coquin ; « Pas besoin d'abonnement pour ça, Cuddy. Je suis déçu que vous ne le sachiez pas ! Un mythe s'effondre.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez alors ? » Le regard bleu du médecin redevint grave.

« Je mens. Vous mentez. Mais pas elle. Personne ne doit l'obliger à parler non plus… Elle ne dit que ce qu'elle veut. Vous n'essaierez pas de l'influencer ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Vous ne laisserez pas votre amie le faire ?

- Non !

- Et son père ? Vous ne le laisserez pas l'approcher ? » Lisa planta son regard bleu dans celui de son diagnosticien. « Je vous promet qu'on agira seulement dans son intérêt à elle. » House considéra pensivement l'enfant, puis hocha la tête. « Très bien. C'est d'accord. Faisons comme vous avez dit. » Les deux médecins poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, ils s'attendaient à devoir lutter plus que ça. Wilson se leva d'un bond et attrapa son blouson. « On y va.

- Tu crois peut être que je vais aller où que ce soit dans cette tenue ? » House désigna le survêtement publicitaire avec un sourire ironique. « Rapporte moi des fringues convenables. » L'oncologue hésita quelques secondes ; et i ce n'était qu'une ruse…House avait capitulé tellement rapidement. Si il avait autre chose en tête… Mais Cuddy lui adjoignit d'obéir. « Allez y. Il faut parler à Soledad, avant de toutes façons. » James hocha la tête et sortit silencieusement. Ils écoutèrent la porte se refermer et les pneus crisser dans la neige fraîche. Puis Cuddy se tourna vers House qui ne quittait plus la fillette des yeux. « Vous voulez que je lui parle ? »

« Soledad, ma chérie… » Lisa s'agenouilla devant l'enfant qui jouait tranquillement avec ses bateaux de papier. Elle en avait fait une dizaine, tous plus petit les uns que les autres et les avait alignés le long de la cheminée, par ordre croissant. « Il faut qu'on parle, tu veux bien ? » La fillette releva son regard noir vers le diagnosticien. House se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé au chambranle. Il lui fit un signe d'approbation et elle acquiesça. « D'accord.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier ? » A nouveau, Soledad guettait l'accord de House, il l'encouragea à continuer et elle hocha la tête. « Un peu.

- C'est bien. Il va falloir qu'on aille quelque part, tous les trois.

- Où ?

- Chez une dame, très gentille, c'est une amie à moi. On va aller la voir et je voudrais que tu lui racontes ce qui t'es arrivé.

- J'ai pas le droit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Papa va être fâché. Il va me punir. » A présent l'inquiétude déformait le petit visage, l'enfant était terrorisée. « Il va me mettre dans le placard tout noir. J'ai peur dans le noir, murmura la petite avant de fondre en larmes. Cuddy regardait le petit corps secoué de sanglots, sans savoir comment réagir. Désemparée par ce chagrin, elle se tourna vers son collègue : House n'avait pas bougé, la mâchoire crispée. Il serrait les poings si forts que les jointures étaient devenues blanches. Sans un mot, il goba un nouveau cachet et vint s'asseoir près de la petite. « Soleil ! Ecoute moi, ordonna-t-il en la secouant légèrement. Arrête de pleurer. » Le ton était ferme mais pas menaçant pour autant, et presque instantanément les sanglots se tarirent. « Personne ne le laissera t'enfermer dans le placard, mais il faut que tu parles à cette femme ; OK ? » Soledad ne dit rien, hésitante. Elle avait envie de faire plaisir à son voisin qui l'avait sauvée hier soir, à celui qui avait été si gentil mais si son père venait à l'apprendre… « Je sais que tu as peur, poursuivit doucement le diagnosticien. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Je sais que tu crois que ton père agit pour ton bien, qu'il fait ça pour toi mais ce n'est pas vrai… Personne n'a le droit d'enfermer son enfant dans un placard. Personne n'a le droit de laisser son enfant dormir dehors ou de lui donner des bains glacés. » Cuddy retenait son souffle, comprenant implicitement qu'il ne s'adressait plus tant à la petite fille qui le dévisageait avec confiance qu'à lui-même. « Il n'a pas le droit de te traiter ainsi. Personne n'a le droit de te traiter comme ça. C'est pour ça que tu dois aller parler avec cette bonne femme. » Soledad le considéra gravement pendant quelques secondes. « D'accord, souffla-t-elle. D'accord ».


	10. Behind the blue eyes

_Mes chers fidèles lecteurs et les nouveaux venus, toujours les bienvenus_

_Mes chers fidèles lecteurs et les nouveaux venus, toujours les bienvenus. Eh non je ne suis pas morte. Je n'ai pas été enlevée par des E-T enragés qui m'ont fait un lavage de cerveau avant de me rejeter sur terre. Je n'ai pas fait de tour du monde (malheureusement). Je n'ai pas non plus contracté la peste bubonique ou un truc du genre...En gros, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuses. Si ce n'est la fac, la fac, et encore la fac. Un véritable bouffe-temps, ce truc. Si vous pouvez, fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps.  
Je me suis aperçue que cela faisait presque un an que j'ai débuté cette fic...je dois dire que j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même. Le temps passe vite. (comme dirait ma boulangère); et y a plus de saison, ma brave dame. C'est ben dommage tout ca. Bref, en m'apercevant de cet 'anniversaire' je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la termine. Je vous dois bien ca. Donc, après ce magnifique final de la saison 4, je suis repartie gonflée à bloc. J'ai presque fini..je bloque à un endroit, mais j'espère y arriver tout de même. Avec un ou deux tour de passe-passe._

_Allez, pour vous, le chapitre 10 (notez au passage que j'en suis déjà à 32 pages Word !! )_

_PS : Cette chanson a du être écrite pour House..._

Arakasi : Et zut ! ;) Je savais bien que quelq'un allait finir par me démasquer...j'étais au courant pour la traduction. C'était fait exprès. Tu verras pourquoi après !

**CHAPITRE 10 : - Behind the blue eyes – The WHo**

Lisa s'aperçut soudain qu'on leur jetait des regards amusés alors qu'ils traversaient le hall du palais, à la recherche du bureau de Caitleen. Ils formaient un trio atypique, c'est sûr. Le grand maigre, mal rasé, avec ses vêtements pas repassés, appuyé sur sa canne et la femme, vêtue d'un tailleur noir strict, les cheveux retenus par une barrette argentée. Le contraste était tellement saisissant que la plupart des avocats et des badauds ne pouvaient retenir un sourire. Sourire qui ne faisait que s'élargir lorsqu'ils apercevaient la petite fille qui trottinait entre eux. Soledad avait revêtu un jean bleu, un pull de grosse laine écrue et une petite paire de Converses identiques à celle du diagnosticien, le tout déniché par les bons soins de Wilson. Cuddy avait peigné les boucles brunes et noué l'écharpe noire de House –cette même écharpe qu'il avait utilisé pour retenir la chemise la veille- autour du cou de la fillette. Celle-ci l'avait remercié d'un sourire ravi et Lisa avait sentit son cœur fondre.  
Désormais, ils attendaient dans le couloir mal éclairé sur des sièges en plastique inconfortables. House avait monopolisé une rangée entière pour étendre sa jambe. Cuddy notait avec inquiétude qu'il prenait de plus en plus de cachets. Peut être que le froid hivernal avait réveillé le muscle mort… ou peut être était ce autre chose. Quelque chose qui pouvait avoir un lien avec ce silence sombre que son collègue gardait depuis le matin. UN lien avec ce petit discours qu'il avait fait à la fillette. Etrangement, elle penchait plus vers cette deuxième hypothèse. « Vous allez arrêter de me dévisager comme ça ? fit il mine de chuchoter, en parlant suffisamment fort pour que tout le reste du couloir en profite. Les gens vont penser que vous aller me sauter dessus. Vous pouvez attendre qu'on soit à la maison, non ? » Lisa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, autour d'eux les têtes se baissèrent vers les chaussures et d'autres se cachèrent derrière leurs journaux pour masquer un rire. Pour se donner une contenance, elle se tourna vers Soledad : la petite attendait sagement, assise à sa gauche. Ses petits pieds se balançaient dans le vide, et elle fredonnait à mi voix une musique qua Lisa ne reconnaissait pas. « Ça va, chérie ?  
- Oui. » A cet instant, la porte du bureau de Caitleen s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et la psy apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Cuddy la reconnut immédiatement : elle n'avait pas changé. « Lisa ? Tu viens ? » La directrice se leva, et fit signe à son 'équipe' de la suivre. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la petite pièce. C'était une salle spacieuse, aux murs couverts de dessins d'enfants. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la moquette épaisse. Il y avait de larges baies vitrées qui devaient laisser entrer le soleil l'été, mais pour le moment elles étaient couvertes de neige fondue et de buée. Dans un coin avait été installée une petite table, des jeux colorés et une série de crayons de couleur et de papiers.  
« Lisa…ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Ça fait longtemps, non ?  
- un an, je crois. J'ai été débordée et… » Kate agita ses mains, signifiant que ce n'était pas grave. « Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire entre ce boulot et les enfants.  
- Comment vont-ils ?  
- Bien, ils grandissent tellement vite…enfin, c'est la vie je suppose. » Depuis le fond de la pièce, House se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence. « Navré d'interrompre vos touchantes retrouvailles mesdames, mais il y a ici une enfant qui attend et qui s'impatiente.  
- Vous parlez de vous, je suppose, ironisa la psy en lançant un regard entendu à la petite fille qui attendait calmement.  
« Exceptionnellement, non. » Kate le dévisagea quelques secondes de son regard émeraudes et se retourna vers Cuddy. « Il est exactement comme tu l'avait dit…  
- Vous parlez souvent de moi à vos amies, Cuddy ? Non parce que si vous êtes intéressées toutes les deux, je suis ouvert à tout…  
- La ferme, House. » A l'adresse de Kate. « Excuse moi.  
- T'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres. » La psy se pencha vers Soledad. « Bonjour, jeune fille. Tu t'appelles Soledad, c'est ça ? » Vaguement intimidée, la fillette hocha la tête. « Je suis le Dr Kate Sommers. Je suis psychologue, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
- C'est le médecin des mots. » La rouquine sourit. « C'est une très belle définition de mon métier, Soledad. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? » A nouveau, la brunette acquiesça. « Je dois vous parler de papa.  
- Tu dois ?  
- Pour que vous m'aidiez. » Kate hocha la tête, avec un sourire. « Je vais t'aider. Par quoi veux tu qu'on commence ?  
- Vous répétez les secrets, des fois ?  
- Jamais, promit le Dr Sommers. Soledad ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, les mots semblaient coincés dans le fond de sa gorge et soudain elle lâcha. « Papa il m'a mise dans la neige. Et des fois il me ferme dans le placard. Il me tape aussi. » Ça y est c'était dit. Brutalement, elle parut épuisée. Ses petites mains tremblaient, et Lisa aurait voulu aller la prendre dans ses bras mais la psy, devinant son intention, lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. « Il te tape ? » Kate avait l'habitude de répéter les affirmations de ses petits patients sur un ton interrogatif, pour ne pas les influencer. « Avec la cravache de Twister.  
- Twister ?  
- C'est le cheval. Il est très grand, et papa veut que je monte dessus mais j'ai peur. Alors il me tape. 'C'est comme ça qu'on dresse les chevaux relactricants'. » Elle buta sur ce mot trop long et trop compliqué pour une petite fille de 5 ans. Cuddy jeta un œil à son collègue, et compris qu'il était aussi bouleversé qu'elle. Il était blanc comme un linge, les mâchoires crispées et les yeux encore luisants de fièvre. La psy attendit quelques instants que la petite ne poursuive, mais celle-ci semblait en avoir terminé. Elle se balançait doucement sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vide. Kate savait que c'était à elle de relancer le dialogue. « Et ta maman, Soledad, tu peux me parler de ta maman ?  
- Elle est morte. Mais j'ai pas le droit de pleurer, parce que les soldats ne pleurent pas. » A cet instant, House se redressa d'un bond, faisant basculer sa chaise, et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Les trois filles le virent s'éloigner vers la sortie, rapidement, boitant encore plus que d'ordinaire. Abasourdies, elles ne bougèrent pas. C'est le claquement de la porte qui les tira de leur léthargie. « J'y vais, dit Cuddy en s'élançant à la poursuite de son collègue.

Elle ne mit pas très longtemps à le retrouver. Il avait quitté le hall surchauffé pour s'élancer dans le froid glacial. Les jardins du palais étaient quasiment vides, Lisa les scanna du regard un moment et puis elle le vit : Appuyé contre un arbre, courbé en deux, House vomissait. Elle s'approcha sans bruit, et le retint alors que la nausée l'assaillait. Quand il releva la tête, la jeune femme lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il prit sans mot dire. Le teint verdâtre, les yeux injectés de sang, il avait l'air d'un revenant. « Je vous avait dit que j'avais attrapé la grippe, finit-il par cracher avec mauvaise foi.  
- House…  
- C'est de votre faute, aussi…avec tous ces malades que vous faites venir à la clinique.  
- House…  
- J'espère que vous allez me dispenser de consultations pour un moment, poursuivit-il sans l'écouter. « House ! » Cette fois elle avait crié, se surprenant elle-même. « Quoi ? » Du regard, il la défiait d'ajouter quoique ce soit, ou de faire une remarque sur son état. Elle le dévisagea un moment. « Je suis désolée que vous soyez grippé, murmura-t-elle finalement. Vraiment. » Il parut touché, son regard bleu se troubla et il ferma les paupières lentement, en guise d'acquiescement. « D'accord.  
- Vous voulez retourner à la voiture ? Proposa Cuddy. Il parut hésiter et finalement secoua la tête. « Non. Je viens avec vous. On ne sait jamais, votre amie changera peut être d'avis pour ce soir… » Ajouta-t-il avec un regard coquin. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous êtes incorrigible.  
- Ça fait aussi partie de mon charme, ma belle ».


	11. Imagine

Amazing, not

**Amazing, not ? Un nouveau chapitre moins d'une semaine après le précédent. Pas d'excuses foireuses, ou de blabla. Vous serez sans doute ravis de savoir que ça y est j'ai mis le point final à l'histoire de Soledad et House. 1 an. 47 pages Word et pas mal de crises de nerf plus tard, j'ai enfin réussi. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez mais je vous avoue que j'attends vos réactions avec une impatience mal contenue. J'ai besoin de savoir que ça vous a plu, ou pas. Mais pourquoi. Est-ce que House est trop…gentil ? Cuddy trop…House ? OU vice-versa. Est-ce qu'il manque quelque chose ou au contraire, est-ce que j'ai laissé trop libre court à mon imagination…bref, tous vos messages sont vraiment les moteurs pour un auteur de fic. Surtout, si comme moi, il a autant de volonté qu'une palourde. Il faut quelqu'un pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, lui dire, que si, si il faut s'y remettre parce que des gens attendent…quelque part. Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part, je vais piquer l'idée à Anna Gavalda. Sarko lui a déjà piqué l'autre…Ensemble, c'est tout. Faut que je me dépêche. Ensuite je lui piquerai son talent – à Gavalda, hein, pas l'autre…) **

**Sur ce place au chapitre 11 et à Jonh Lennon. Imagine there is no heaven…**

**CHAPITRE 11 : - Imagine- Jonh Lennon**

A présent ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau de Kate, qui les regardait par-dessus ses notes. Soledad dessinait dans la pièce à côté. « Soledad est une enfant extrêmement précoce. Très intelligente. J'aimerai lui faire passer quelques tests plus tard… » Les deux médecins ne dirent rien. « Elle a une maîtrise de la langue que bien des adultes n'attendront jamais. A cinq ans, elle a déjà saisi les nuances entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement. Et apparemment, elle a aussi conscience de ce qui se passe. » Lisa hocha la tête, se mordant la langue pour ne pas crier 'oui mais pour les maltraitances ?' House quant à lui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Il avait juste adressé un demi sourire rassurant à la fillette. Comme si elle avait lu en elle, Kate poursuivit. « Vos craintes sont justifiées… cette petite a été maltraitée. Pas tellement physiquement, d'ailleurs mais plutôt psychologiquement.

- Mais j'ai vu les bleus…et la cravache…

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas été frappée… mais plutôt que c'est la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Quelques coups de cravaches. Des gifles. Des chutes de cheval. Des punitions 'au coin' UN juré classera ça dans éducation un peu trop stricte, il tapera sur les doigts du père et la renverra chez elle avec une visite d'assistante sociale tous les mois. » House poussa un grognement. « Je vous l'avait dit…

- ON ne peut rien faire ?

- Prouver cette maltraitance psychologique est extrêmement difficile. Mais dans ce cas précis, cela devrait être facilité par le témoignage de la petite. Et puis par cet épisode dans la neige. On devrait pouvoir retirer la garde de Soledad à son père. » La directrice laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. A côté d'elle, House se détendit légèrement. Elle le savait parce que sa canne ripa soudain sur la moquette, et tomba provoquant un bruit mat. « La petite devra témoigner ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée. La psy eut l'air gênée. « Eh bien…en théorie, non. On fait tout notre possible pour ne pas ajouter un traumatisme au précédent…

- Mais ?

- Mais parfois les avocats de la défense exigent … de pouvoir interroger les victimes. Ecoutez, si Soledad répète ce qu'elle m'a raconté à la juge pour enfants, on n'aura pas besoin d'en arriver là. » Cuddy ne le voyait pas mais elle devinait très bien la tête de son collègue : il avait très probablement un air sceptique sur le visage. ET elle savait très bien ce qui allait suivre alors pour éviter une remarque acide, elle reprit la parole. « Et pour le reste de notre accord ?

- Ça marche toujours, Lisa. Je parlerai aux flics et au procureur.

- Merci ».

« Soledad ? Tu viens ? » La fillette releva la tête de son œuvre. « On va où ?

- On rentre. » Un éclair de peur traversa les yeux sombres, et Cuddy se reprit aussitôt. « Je ne te ramène pas chez ton papa, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Tu vas venir habiter avec moi quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution. » Soledad parut un peu soulagée, elle pointa House du doigt. « Tu viens avec moi ?

- Je rentre chez moi. J'en ai assez fait comme ça. » Lisa lui lança un regard assassin. « Greg ne peut pas venir avec nous, expliqua-t-elle, il doit… » Elle s'interrompit incapable de trouver une explication plausible et rassurante pour une petite fille de cinq ans. Instinctivement, elle releva son regard bleu vers House. Ce dernier soupira, visiblement excédé et regarda Soledad. « Je dois rentrer, ton père te cherche probablement partout, et comme on a disparu tous les deux il va deviner que tu étais avec moi… » La brunette pâlit, au bord des larmes, et Cuddy foudroya son collègue du regard. Indifférent, il poursuivit. « Je vais lui dire que je reviens de vacances, que cela ne le regarde pas.

- Tu lui diras pas où je suis ?

- Non. Je ne lui dirais rien du tout. Et si il me casse les c…pieds, je lui balancerait un coup de canne dans les dents.» Cuddy poussa un soupir désolé, prête à essuyer les larmes mais Soledad acquiesça gravement. « D'accord » dit elle en glissant sa petite main dans celle de la directrice. « ON y va ».

Depuis l'angle de la pièce, Kate secoua la tête. Ce House savait visiblement beaucoup mieux s'y prendre avec les enfants qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer… C'est lui qui avait raison, mentir à la petite aurait été une grave erreur, de toutes façons elle finirait bien comprendre… Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

°°OOO°°°

House était rentré chez lui depuis près d'une heure, maintenant. Il regardait la télévision, sans vraiment la voir un verre de whisky dans une main et le flacon de Vicodine dans l'autre. Le père de la gosse n'était pas venu finalement. Les flics non plus. Sa disparition momentanée avait du lui servir d'alibi… a moins que Wilson n'ait anticipé le mouvement et prit les devants lorsqu'il était venu chercher les vêtements. C'était possible. Pour le moment House s'en foutait royalement, il voulait juste oublier. Oublier les révélations, les mots et les traces de coups. Oublier le juge. Oublier le passé, le présent et surtout surtout ne pas penser à l'avenir. Le sien, celui de Soledad… Non, la seule chose que House désirait à cet instant précis c'était de retrouver sa vie d'avant où il ne souciait de rien ni de personne. Son confort égoïste lui manquait vraiment mais la petite voix de Soledad ne le quittait plus, lui vrillant les tympans. Associée à la migraine, à son estomac révulsé – que l'alcool n'aidait pas vraiment d'ailleurs – c'était une véritable torture. Mais rien ne semblait parvenir à le soulager. Magazines de charmes, Alerte à Malibu, même les enregistrements de General Hospital ne pouvaient rien pour lui. Alors il regardait deux boxers s'envoyer des coups, le sang giclait et la sueur se mêlait aux larmes. Le grand au maillot blanc fixait son adversaire d'un air mauvais. Il était sûr de lui, cette étincelle dans son regard lorsqu'il regardait le plus petit le montrait clairement tout comme son air arrogant. D'ailleurs, il ne se battait pas réellement, non, il semblait avoir décidé que l'autre n'en valait pas la peine. Alors il balançait des coups sans tactique, et se pavanait devant la foule qui hurlait son nom.

De l'autre côté le blond esquivait avec grâce, rendant les coups du mieux qu'il pouvait. Déstabilisé par l'absence de tactique de son adversaire, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Leur petite mascarade dura un moment, peut être une dizaine de minutes et puis brutalement, le blond assena un crochet du droit au visage de la 'star'. Surprise, celle-ci ne réagit pas. Alors le petit en profita pour assurer son avantage. Et il cogna, encore, et encore…comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le grand brun ne pouvait pas réagir – il était trop tard pour cela. Le commentateur parut se réveiller brutalement et se mit à piailler 'C'est incroyable ! UN véritable combat de David et Goliath… pourtant donné vainqueur à 5 contre 1, ce dernier semble perdre un peu plus de sa superbe au fil des minutes…c'est vraiment dingue !' Le diagnosticien coupa brutalement le son de la Tv et alluma la chaîne hi-fi. Le final du Lac des Cygnes résonna alors dans tout l'appartement. Et alors que Odette et Siegfried se noient dans le son puissant de l'orchestre des cuivres, sous la baguette de Tchaïkovski, David vainc Goliath. Par KO. Les plus petits triomphent parfois des plus forts…

°°°OOO°°°

A quelques kilomètres de lui, Cuddy finissait de laver les deux assiettes du dîner en repensant à la soirée. Finalement cela ne s'était pas si mal passé. Elle avait eu peur un moment, peur de ne pas avoir pris la bonne décision lorsqu'elle avait vu Soledad, le nez collé au carreau qui regardait la moto de House s'éloigner. 'Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire d'elle ?' Voilà ce qui lui était passé par la tête à l'instant même où elles s'étaient retrouvées seules. Peut être n'était ce pas une si bonne idée en fait…peut être qu'elle n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'un enfant ?

Oh bien sûr, en tant que médecin elle savait comment rassurer des petits patients, sécher leurs larmes et recoudre les genoux écorchés mais lorsqu'elle avait vu House opérer avec Soledad, Lisa avait compris qu'elle n'était jamais arrivée à une telle compréhension. Une telle confiance. Pourtant, elle savait toutes ces choses que son collègue ignorait –et dont il se foutait royalement – les heures de coucher, de repas, ce qu'il fallait ou ne pas faire. Au moment de sa 'crise de la maternité', elle avait épluché tous les bouquins de psychologie enfantine possibles et imaginables. Parce que si elle devait être mère ce serait dans les règles de l'art. Comme pour le reste, elle le ferait à la perfection. Pourtant tout ceci –si cela rassurait les parents en consultations – ne lui était véritablement d'aucune utilité ; alors comment allait elle faire face à cette étrange petite fille ?

En fait, elle n'avait pas eu à se poser la question bien longtemps : Soledad l'avait fixé de ses yeux noirs empreint de tristesse, qui semblaient dire : 'Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?' Et puis les choses s'étaient enchaînées. Dîner, TV, pyjama, coucher. Lisa avait eu le sentiment d'avoir fait cela toute sa vie… Etrange et douce sensation.


	12. Luka

Me revoilà

**Me revoilà ! Pour le week-end, je me décide à poster en coup de vent… Comme je suis pressée mon intro sera un peu moins longuette que d'habitude. Qui a dit 'ouf' ? **

**Juste deux/trois notes : **

**1 : La chanson. Si vous écoutez les paroles, vous verrez qu'elle pourrait résumer toute la fic, en fait. **

**2 ; Le poème est extrait d'un bouquin américain pour enfants. Shel Silverstein est un peu une sorte de…Henri Dès là-bas. J'aime beaucoup ces poèmes (oui, j'aime la littérature pour enfants, c'est grave Dr Freud ?) Bref, tout ça pour dire la traduction est de moi, donc pas forcément terrible. Surtout pour les rimes, les nombres de vers et de pieds etc. **

**3 : …je suis à la bourre.**

**Merci pour vos reviews. Et de me rassurer sur les personnages… En fait, c'est vrai qui si on compare ce House à celui de la saison 1, il peut paraître un peu Out of Character mais si on prend…l'épisode One day, one room. Ou Wilson's heart. Et bien cela ne parait plus si…bizarre. Tout dépend des situations, en réalité. **

**Archee : Bienvenue, nouvelle lectrice ! Comme je le disais dans le chap précèdent, je sais que Soledad ne veut pas dire Soleil…mais pour le moment, c'est fait exprès. Tu verras pourquoi ! **

**A tout le monde : merci de tout vos compliments qui me touchent beaucoup. Surtout que je me suis lancée dans une fic NCIS avec enquête et tout et tout…et je crois que j'ai jamais autant douté de ma vie. Le policier c'est un genre bien galère. **

**CHAPITRE 12 : - Luka – Suzanne Vega**

House se tourna pour la dix millionième fois dans son lit. Le sommeil semblait le fuir désespérément, alors que les cristaux liquides du réveil défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Bientôt il faudrait se lever, retourner à la clinique et faire comme si de rien était. Comme si la petite fille en salopette et aux boucles brunes n'était jamais passée dans sa vie. Cette pensée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il secoua la tête. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Le plan de Cuddy était bon. Certes pas aussi bon que si lui-même l'avait fait mais personne ne pouvait être parfait n'est-ce pas ? Seulement… seulement il manquait quelque chose... quelqu'un plutôt. Lui. Le super-génial plan ne l'incluait pas une seule seconde. L'ancien House serait content de cette situation. Il se serait empressé de se trouver un nouveau cas, mille et une façons de torturer les jeunes et de faire enrager Cuddy. Le problème Soledad aurait été relégué au rang des affaires classées à oublier, au même endroit que le règlement de la clinique ; l'affaire Vogler et les dernières tendances de la mode. Mais le nouveau House ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre… C'était lui qui avait lancé toute la machine et c'était à lui de l'arrêter. Il ne savait pas encore comment, ni vraiment pourquoi mais c'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire et, par conséquent, ce qu'il allait faire. Parce que l'ancien House n'avait pas complètement disparu. Le diagnosticien jeta un coup d'œil au réveil ; 2H07. Un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres : l'heure idéale pour une visite nocturne.

°°°OOO°°°

Cuddy souleva son poignet et regarda sa montre en poussant un soupir. 2H07 du matin. Dans cinq toutes petites heures le réveil allait sonner et il faudrait se lever. S'habiller. Aller à la clinique et appeler les services sociaux. Puis il faudrait dire au revoir à Soledad. Cette perspective lui serrait le cœur. Elle se sentait responsable de la petite fille, maintenant. Son fabuleux plan n'était pas au point, songea-t-elle avec tristesse. Il allait protéger House mais ce serait sans doute au détriment de l'enfant. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment le droit de faire ça ? Et bientôt cette question laissa place à une seconde : qui avait le plus besoin de protection ?

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. 2H10. De l'eau, elle avait besoin d'un verre d'eau.

°°°OOO°°°

House claudiqua dans les escaliers, en tapant des pieds le plus fort possible sur les marches froides. Les courants d'air du hall transperçaient la chemise qu'il avait enfilée à la va-vite. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de changer son pantalon de pyjama ni de mettre des tennis. Il était comme gonflé à bloc – adieu grippe et maux de têtes – bien décidé à aller dire ce qu'il pensait à ce type. Il allait tout lui avouer. Voir sa tête quand il comprendrait qu'il était foutu et que plus jamais il n'approcherait sa fille. Le regarder se décomposer, se liquéfier, se confondre en excuses plates et perdre de sa superbe. Là, Mr Le père modèle allait perdre de sa superbe ; il ne pouvait plus rien. David contre Goliath.

House enfonça son doigt sur la sonnette, puis commença à tambouriner de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Rien. De toute évidence il n'était pas là. Mais c'était sans compter l'opiniâtreté naturelle du diagnosticien. Des yeux, House parcourut le palier à la recherche de n'importe quel objet pointu et fin. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une punaise plantée dans le placoplâtre. Ce ne serait pas évident mais ça devrait pouvoir faire l'affaire… Quelques secondes, il farfouilla dans la serrure et sourit, un air d'autosatisfaction se peignit sur son visage. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre.

°°°OOO°°°

Lisa jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine, vers le disque lunaire qui éclairait doucement la pièce. Soirée de pleine lune. Une brève histoire de loups-garous lui traversa l'esprit. Et tout ces mythes, fondés ou non, sur les effets de la pleine lune… Les accouchements ne seraient pas plus nombreux ce soir que dans une semaine et il y avait peu de chance pour que la police se retrouve en effet, confronté à un quadruple homicide dans Princeton. Ce ne sont que de simples superstitions. La seule réalité était que la lune était incroyablement brillante cette nuit ; on la voyait sous un nouveau jour. Encore une fois, il n'y avait rien de magique là-dedans. C'était simplement une nuit de pleine lune comme il y en aurait des centaines d'autres jusqu'à la fin de temps…Elle ne devait pas y voir de signe ésotérique.

°°°OOO°°°

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre que seule la clarté de la lune argentée venait éclairer. Le meublé était quasiment identique au sien, même couloir qui desservait les mêmes pièces ; il était simplement mieux rangé et extraordinairement propre. Limite de la maniaquerie. Lentement, House fit le tour de la cuisine, notant les verres parfaitement assortis, la nourriture saine dans le frigo et le panier de fruits où aucune pomme ne pourrissait. Le salon était, à l'image de la cuisine, digne de Bree VanDerKamp. Décoration lourde, dorées et prétentieuse. Le seul point digne d'intérêt était cet écran plasma dernier cri. Et la puissante chaîne hi-fi. Traversant le couloir, le médecin jeta un coup d'œil sur la pièce du bout. La plus petite, et soupira : évidement. C'est là que la chambre de la petite Soledad avait été installée. Des murs peints en jaune poussin, une frise de petits personnages colorés qui –après étude s'avérèrent être une kyrielle de fées aux ailes pailletées – un petit lit de bois blanc entourée de baldaquins roses bonbon. Nul trace du saint désordre enfantin habituel, on se serait cru dans un magazine de décoration.

House se laissa tomber sur le lit, et fronça les sourcils.

°°°OOO°°°

Avant de rejoindre sa chambre, Cuddy ne put résister à la tentation de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre d'ami où dormait Soledad. La grande pièce trop vide était plongée dans une semi obscurité à peine rompue par la lueur diffuse du couloir. La fillette avait peur du noir, elle lui avait donc laissé la porte ouverte, lumière allumée. Lisa songea un instant comme il serait facile de transformer cette pièce en chambre d'enfant. Une peinture plus vive sur les murs, remplacer les reproductions de Cézanne par des gravures enfantines, les bouquins à tranche dorée par des albums colorés. La chambre était assez grande pour accueillir une penderie qu'elle pourrait remplir de ces vêtements tant admirés dans les vitrines, un coffre à jouet dans le coin là-bas, un petit lit à la couette décorée, avec…des princesses, peut-être ? OU des animaux ? La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il n'y aurait jamais d'enfant dans cette maison, pas de dessin aux traits malhabiles aimantés sur le frigo ou de petites chaussures dans l'entrée. C'était –et cela resterait- une chambre d'ami aux rideaux grège et aux murs immaculés. Une chambre d'amis qui ne recevait jamais personne. Cuddy sentit une larme solitaire glisser sur sa joue : ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu, ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses devaient se dérouler.

°°°OOO°°°

Le diagnosticien palpa le matelas, et fronça les sourcils : quelque chose avait été caché là-dessous. Il se leva et souleva la couche avec difficulté. Puis, un fragment de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il venait de trouver la cachette au trésor. Le trésor d'une petite fille qu'on n'autorisait pas à se conduire comme une enfant : un vieux singe en peluche, brun et usé, et un recueil très épais à couverture gris claire où avaient été dessinée deux enfants et un chien. Ils étaient au bout d'une longue planche et regardaient vers le bas. Le livre était corné, tout plié d'avoir été lu et relu. « _Where the sidewalk ends_ » (N/A : Où s'arrête le trottoir.) Déchiffra –t-il. « Shel Silverstein. » Il avait été dédicacé « Pour mon petit papillon. Maman » House le feuilleta avec intérêt, chacune des pages contenait une poésie plus ou moins longue, illustrée d'un croquis noir et blanc. Soudain, quelque chose s'en échappa et alla voleter à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et sentit un trouble étrange s'emparer de lui. Une plage, un grand soleil et un ciel bleu acier. Soledad était dans les bras d'une superbe femme brune, à la peau matte et aux yeux noirs en amande. Toutes les deux souriaient gaiement au photographe. Plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait dû, il s'empressa de retourner le cliché. Mai 2007. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé pour que la petite fille espiègle de la photo disparaisse ? Pour que ce sourire s'efface et laisse place au regard grave ?

House repositionna la photo à la page qu'elle marquait et parcourut distraitement le poème qui s'y trouvait.

**Rain**

I opened my eyes

J'ai ouvert les yeux

And looked up at the rain,  
Et regardé la pluie

And it dripped in my head  
Et ça coulé dans ma tête

And flowed into my brain,  
Et inondé mon cerveau

And all that I hear as I lie in my bed  
Tout ce que je peux entendre alors que je suis étendue dans mon lit

Is the slishity-slosh of the rain in my head.  
C'est le flic-flac de l'eau dans ma tête

I step very softly,  
J'avance très doucement

I walk very slow,  
Je marche très lentement

I can't do a handstand--  
Je ne peux pas faire l'équilibre

I might overflow,  
Ça risque de déborder

So pardon the wild crazy thing I just said--  
Alors excusez les choses un peu folles que j'ai dites

I'm just not the same since there's rain in my head.

Je ne suis simplement pas la même depuis qu'il y a de la pluie dans ma tête.

Gorge nouée, il se demanda si elle n'avait pas choisit ce poème exprès. Puis elle chassa cette idée de sa tête ; c'était idiot. Soleil n'avait que cinq ans. Seulement…par moment son regard noir d'encre exprimait une si grande maturité que cela en était presque troublant

House referma le livre dans un claquement et s'empressa de quitter l'appartement. Emportant avec lui, un vieux bouquin, un singe en peluche et deux sourires sur une vieille photo.

°°°OOO°°°

Cuddy allait se retirer sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la fillette ne dormait pas. Yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait un point au plafond. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de très effrayant à en juger par les frissons qui la parcouraient. Doucement, le médecin s'approcha et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. « Hé. Tu ne dors pas ?

- …

- Soledad ? » Lisa effleura les boucles brunes de la main, et écarta une mèche des yeux noirs. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Interrogea-t-elle. Enfin, la fillette détache son regard du plafond pour la fixer avec intensité. Les yeux noirs la scannaient avec telle intensité que Lisa frissonna dans sa chemise de nuit. « Viens là. » Elle attira le petit corps contre elle, sentant les muscles tendus à l'extrême sous sa paume. 'J'ai pas le droit de pleurer, parce que les soldats ne pleurent pas.' La phrase de Soledad résonna à ses oreilles, alors qu'elle commençait à lui masser doucement les épaules. « Tu as le droit d'être triste, ma chérie. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur.

- …

- Tu es une petite fille très courageuse, et très intelligente. Ce n'est pas grave si tu as envie de pleurer. » Elle sentit la pression se relâcher et, bientôt, la fillette éclata en sanglots, libérant un chagrin trop gros pour elle. Soledad vint se blottir au creux des bras maternels, savourant une étreinte féminine qui lui avait tant manqué. La jeune femme sentait le petit corps secoué de larmes tout contre elle, et cherchait les mots pour la calmer ; pour la rassurer sans pouvoir les trouver. Des sanglots secouaient les épaules frêles de la petite fille qui avait du mal à respirer. Lisa lui caressa doucement les cheveux. « Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, chérie. » Susurra-t-elle. « Je te le promets ». A peine les mots avaient ils franchit ses lèvres, qu'elle sut qu'elle le regretterait. Elle aurait du mal à protéger cette enfant, contre le système qui risquait de l'avaler toute entière. De l'effacer. Mais elle savait aussi que les lois, les règlements, les juges - ne pesaient pas lourds face au chagrin d'une petite fille de cinq ans qui se retrouvait quasiment seule au monde. Dans ses bras, Soledad s'était apaisée, sa respiration profonde lui indiquait qu'elle dormait. Le médecin sentit la douce chaleur du petit corps, son odeur de bébé et son cœur se gonfla de tendresse. Elle écarta une mèche brune qui avait glissé sur le visage enfantin, et sourit quand la fillette poussa un petit soupir. Et une pensée folle se forma dans son esprit…


	13. Surrendering

**Comment rester insensible à ce concert de compliments ? Vous êtes tous véritablement adorables... et je suis faible, je vais poster. Perso, ca ne me dérange pas mais sachez tout de même que plus vite je posterai, plus vite nous atteindrons le point final. ;)**

**Une fois de plus, la trad que vous trouverez en fin de chapitre est entièrement de moi, donc risque de différer de la version que vous connaissez bien. **

**Ah oui…fallait que je vous avoue un truc : j'ai des problèmes avec la justice. Dans le sens le plus littéraire du terme, of course (du moins pour le moment). Ce qui signifie que tout le système juridique (américain qui plus est) est loin d'être mon point fort. Et que donc, je vous prie d'excuser les éventuelles incongruités que vous pourriez repérer (des années de visionnage assidu de série policière en tout genre, et j'ai toujours pas capté le fonctionnement d'une cour de justice)…Merci de votre indulgence ! **

**Ps : je viens juste de découvrir cette chanson, et j'ai immédiatement pensé à la fic. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas la mettre. Les paroles sont juste…eux.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : - Surrendering- Alanis Morissette. **

House roulait à toute allure, bravant le froid polaire de ce mois de décembre. Une sensation de 'déjà vu' lui emplit la bouche et il eut un rire amer. Mais, cette fois, sa décision était prise. Il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Il ne laisserait personne lui dicter sa conduite…Son père l'avait fait trop longtemps, il était temps que cela s'arrête.

°°°OOO°°°

Cuddy se réveilla, engourdie. Elle avait fini par s'endormir dans le lit de Soledad, l'enfant serrée dans les bras. La petite fille avait les yeux grands ouverts et la dévisageait avec curiosité. « Bonjour, chérie. Tu as bien dormi ? » Hochement de tête. Le médecin s'étira tant bien que mal, réveillant ses muscles endoloris par la position inconfortable. Du café. Il lui fallait du café bien fort.

°°°OOO°°°

Les deux filles étaient attablées devant leur petit-déjeuner lorsqu'un violent coup de sonnette les fit sursauter. Cuddy jeta un œil par la fenêtre et reconnut la moto du diagnosticien sur sa pelouse. Soledad, qui avait suivi son regard, eut un sourire radieux et sauta au bas de sa chaise, prête à aller accueillir comme il se devait son nouvel ami.

« House. Entrez. » Déjà vu, songea-t-elle avec humour en laissant passer un House couvert de neige, et les cheveux en bataille. « Woaw. Vous avez fait la fête toute la nuit, ma parole ? Vous avez une tête affreuse.

- Merci, grinça Lisa. Vous avez l'air d'un revenant. Vous avez fait quoi, vous ? Ce n'est pas le soir de la call-… » Elle s'interrompit brusquement en se souvenant qu'il y avait une petite fille de cinq ans qui les observait depuis le fond du couloir, et ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. « Ssshhh ! » Souffla le diagnosticien d'un air faussement outré. « Il y a une enfant dans la pièce ! » Et de se tourner vers la petite fille. « Salut, Soleil ! J'ai un truc à toi… »

Cuddy regarda son ami se pencher et extraire de son sac un vieux recueil et une peluche à l'hygiène douteuse. Le petit visage de Soledad s'illumina comme celui d'une enfant devant le sapin de noël, elle serrait le singe grisâtre contre son cœur et l'espace de quelques minutes, elle perdit son air grave et sage pour redevenir une petite fille de cinq ans, espiègle, qui avait un singe en peluche en guise de meilleur ami. Soledad dévisageait House avec ferveur, et, sans prévenir, alla glisser ses petits bras autour du cou du médecin pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue. Et souffler un 'merci' ravi.

Retenant sa respiration, Cuddy guettait la réaction de House. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il repousse l'enfant, fasse une remarque acerbe ou…autre chose de totalement hous-ien. Mais au lieu de cela, il caressa maladroitement les boucles brunes et esquissa quelque chose qui pouvait facilement être pris pour un sourire, l'air gêné. « Va finir ton déjeuner, Soleil. Il faut que je parle à la maîtresse des lieux. »

Tous les deux la regardèrent s'éloigner, son livre sous un bras et traînant son singe derrière elle. Lisa eut un sourire attendri, s'attirant le regard moqueur du diagnosticien. « Alors, ça vous a plu de jouer à la maman ?

- Où avez-vous trouvé ces objets ? répondit-elle, à la place en ignorant délibérément le sarcasme. House se dirigea vers le salon, « sous son lit » dit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé, attrapant la télécommande d'une main. Les chaînes se mirent à défiler à toute vitesse sous les yeux de la jeune femme, tandis que son cerveau tentait de donner une signification à « sous son lit ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » Il ne répondit rien, faussement captivé par une vieille rediffusion de ce qu'elle reconnut comme étant Rocky. Agacée, elle se plaça devant l'écran et répéta sa question en articulant exagérément. « House ! Vous n'êtes pas allé là-bas, si ? » Regard éloquent. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais comment vous pouvez…bon sang, je me démène pour que toute cette histoire ne rejaillisse pas sur vous et vous, vous… » C'était comme avant. Exactement comme avant Soledad. Elle avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge, de le frapper, de… Bon sang, c'était agaçant de voir comme cet homme pouvait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens en seulement trois mots. « Vous êtes…

- Ouuuiiii ? » Lisa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il n'y avait pas de qualificatif pour lui, House c'était House. C'est tout. « Personne ne vous a vu, j'espère ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Nope, Madame ! Le geôlier n'était pas là. » Vaguement soulagée, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Tous les deux regardèrent les images défiler sans vraiment y faire attention. Puis la voix grave du diagnosticien s'éleva. « J'ai changé d'avis.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai changé d'avis. » Cuddy le fixa intensément, cherchant la plaisanterie qui allait –obligatoirement – suivre. La pirouette finale pour avoir le dernier mot. « Je vais aller moi-même dénoncer cet homme.

- …

- Je vais aller jusqu'au bout. » Pour la première fois, il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux. La jeune femme resta interloquée un long moment. « Vous…vous rendez compte de ce que cela veut dire ?

- Oui.

- Et vous voulez le faire, malgré tout ?

- Oui. » Elle se tut à nouveau. Il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir envie. « Bien. Comme vous voudrez. C'est votre histoire après tout. Je peux simplement vous poser une question ? » Il émit un grognement inaudible et haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi ? » House releva enfin les yeux vers elle et planta son regard bleu dans le sien. Mais pour une fois, elle n'y lut aucune insolence. Simplement une franche détermination. « Parce que c'est mon histoire. » Le silence retomba dans le salon, simplement rompu par le ronronnement de la télévision. Et alors que Sylvester Stallone encaissait un nouveau coup, Lisa décida que c'était son tour de faire un aveu. Parce qu'il avait fait le premier pas, qu'elle voulait l'encourager à ne plus être simplement ce 'connard de House'. Et, peut-être aussi, parce que, et bien, parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui en parler.

« Cette nuit, j'ai pensé à garder Soledad.

- c'est pour cela que je vous l'avais confiée, sourit-il ironiquement. Un peu plus tard, elle réfléchirait au sens du mot 'confier', à la raison qui avait poussé House à utiliser ce terme plutôt qu'un autre. Comme si il se sentait responsable de cette enfant. Mais pour le moment, elle se contenta de soupirer, frustrée. « Non…je veux dire…

- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, Cuddy.

- … » House soupira et la regarda avec l'œil fatigué d'un instituteur obligé de répéter une explication pour une élève particulièrement idiote. « Je vous connais, Cuddy. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Je savais que lorsque vous verriez une petite fille en détresse, vos instincts de médecin et de mère s'uniraient pour la protéger. Je savais que vous penseriez à réaménager toute cette baraque en collant des fées débiles sur la tapisserie. Je savais que vous auriez envie de jouer à la poupée avec elle. De l'habiller, la nourrir et lui raconter des histoires crétines où tout le monde est beau, gentil avec beaucoup d'enfants. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais il poursuivait comme si de rien était. « Je sais que vous vouliez un bébé, vous vous souvenez ? Je sais aussi que cela a échoué. Alors, une petite fille toute faite, mignonne et intelligente avec ça….je savais que vous ne résisteriez pas.

- …

- Soledad serait bien ici. » Déclara-t-il, tranquillement. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, il se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran et augmenta le son, lui signifiant par là que la discussion était terminée. Abasourdie, Lisa n'entendit pas Rocky parler à Adrian.

'Ah come on, Adrian, it's true. I was nobody. But that don't matter either, you know? 'Cause I was thinkin', it really don't matter if I lose this fight. It really don't matter if this guy opens my head, either. 'Cause all I wanna do is go the distance. Nobody's ever gone the distance with Creed, and if I can go that distance, you see, and that bell rings and I'm still standin', I'm gonna know for the first time in my life, see, that I weren't just another bum from the neighborhood.

'_Allez, Adrian, c'est vrai. Je n'étais personne. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, tu sais ? Parce que je me disais…ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, que je perde ce combat. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance si ce type m'ouvre le crâne. Parce que tout ce que je veux c'est tenir la distance. Personne n'a jamais tenu la distance avec Creed, et si je peux le faire, tu vois, que la cloche sonne et que je suis toujours debout, je saurais pour la première de ma vie, que je ne suis pas un quelconque mec du voisinage.' _


	14. How to save a life

_**Mes chers amis, je pars. je ne m'enfuis pas, je vole...direction la plage (sans méduse, j'ose espérer ) et le soleil breton (celui qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de soleil en Bretagne n'a visiblement pas essayé de ramasser des pommes de terre en plein mois de juillet ! )... Je serai de retour dans une semaine, et croyez-moi, ce sera long pour moi aussi... Une semaine en famille, c'est déjà éprouvant. Mais sans le net. Ni ma précieuse collection de DVD. Je vais peut-être y laisser ma peau. **_

_**Raison pour laquelle je poste un nouveau chapitre, avant de foncer bakancer trois maillots dans un sac. Si je suis attaquée par un banc de méduses, ou bien emprisonnée à vie pour fratricide. Ou bien que je me noie sans ma bouée canard, cette histoire restera comme l'inachevée de Beethoven ! :roll: Mais i je m'en sors... (merci d'envoyer vos dons !) vous aurez un nouveau chapitre à mon retour. **_

_**Merci de tous vos commentaires, j'espère bien en trouver à mon retour **_

_**PS : bravo à celui (ou celle) qui reconnaîtra la première phrase de mon intro interminable ! Vous gagnez toute mon estime ! **_

**Chapitre 14 : - How to save a life- The Fray.**

« C'est de la folie pure. » James Wilson regarda sa supérieure et amie effectuer un nouveau volte-face dans l'angle du bureau. Se planter devant la vitre. S'arrêter quelques secondes pour regarder la neige tomber. Et recommencer d'arpenter la pièce pour la cent millionième fois en moins d'une heure. Elle lui donnait le tournis, mais il savait –pour avoir essayé dix minutes plus tôt- que lui demander de se calmer allait empirer les choses. Alors, l'oncologue se contenta de fermer longuement les yeux. « On va au devant de gros ennuis, prédit Lisa en attrapant un ourson en peluche qu'elle commença à martyriser. « On ?

- Lui. Moi. Soledad. Vous.

- Je ne vais pas relever le fait que vous me placiez en dernier dans votre liste. » Plaisanta-t-il. Elle lui adressa un regard noir. « Bien. Prenons la situation calmement. » Avec sa voix d'infirmier psychiatrique s'adressant à un patient particulièrement têtu. « Asseyez-vous, Lisa.

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis trop sur les nerfs. » Elle s'assit néanmoins, sans pour autant cesser de tordre l'ourson. « Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne, exactement ? House va aller raconter ce qu'il sait, ce qu'il a vu aux services sociaux. Ils se chargeront du père. Je ne vois pas…

- Il a ENLEVE cette enfant. Et il a fait de nous ses complices.

- Techniquement, je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait enlevé qui que ce soit. Il a trouvé Soledad dehors, dans la neige. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser là, si ?

- Lorsqu'on trouve un objet, il vous appartient, c'est ça ? Grinça la jeune femme. « Ça marche pour les portefeuilles, en tout cas. » Essaya-t-il, dans une faible tentative d'humour. Le regard bleu devint dur. « Sauf qu'on ne parle pas d'un objet mais d'une petite fille. Il aurait dû prévenir la police tout de suite.

- C'était le milieu de la nuit ! Il a paré au plus pressé : réchauffer la petite, lui offrir un abri.

- Est-ce que vous seriez devenu son avocat sans que j'en sois avertie ?! » Wilson secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. Je dis simplement que n'importe quel avocat le tirera de ce faux-pas, sans problème.

- Sauf si il insulte les jurés.

- Il ne le fera pas. » Cuddy le dévisagea avec intérêt. « Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous. D'ailleurs, depuis tout à l'heure vous avez l'air…trop calme. Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose que je ne saurais pas ? »

L'oncologue se leva et alla se placer devant la fenêtre. Dehors, House et Soledad avaient construit un mur de neige, juste dans l'allée centrale, et ils le détruisaient à grand renfort de coup de pieds. De grandes giclées de neige blanche allaient éclabousser les patients qui entraient et sortaient de la clinique. « Vous voyez ça ?

- Il n'est pas allé aux consultations. Et il va encore y avoir une flopée de mécontents devant mon bureau dans cinq minutes.

- Non, regardez-le, lui. » Elle s'exécuta, les yeux plissés en signe de concentration. House venait de se pencher à la hauteur de la petite fille, pour lui remettre son bonnet. Et se redressa aussi sec, inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un n'ait pu le voir. « Il est…

- Je crois que le mot que vous cherchez, c'est : gentil.

- Non. Il a passé la matinée dans mon canapé, à regarder des séries débiles et faire des remarques désobligeantes pendant que j'essayais de le dissuader de faire cette…ânerie. Il n'est pas 'gentil'. Il a simplement l'air un peu plus… » Elle réfléchit. « Apaisé. Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça. On dirait du Cameron.

- Contrairement à ce que House pense, Cameron n'a pas toujours tort. » La directrice le regarda, intriguée. « Vous ne couchez pas avec elle tout de même ?

- Seigneur. Vous et House êtes vraiment les rois de la conclusion hâtive. Juste parce que je prend la défense d'une femme ne signifie pas que je…

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Revenons-en au sujet… Je ne suis toujours pas persuadée que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. » Comme Wilson allait protester, elle leva les mains en guise de protection et l'arrêta. « Je sais. Je sais ce qu'il fait…il essaie de protéger Soledad. Il l'aime beaucoup et, contrairement à tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer, derrière ses airs de connard se cache en fait un être humain. » Elle n'avait pas dit un cœur d'or, ou un nounours parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. House serait toujours House. Même si il baissait sa garde, il serait toujours un cynique acerbe et mordant. Et…heureusement, en fait. Le monde avait besoin d'un peu plus de gens comme lui, pour secouer l'ordre établi. Même si certains ego devraient en payer le prix. « J'ai compris tout ça. Seulement, je ne pense pas que se jeter délibérément dans la gueule du loup en allant narguer la justice et en leur agitant leur incompétence sous le nez…je doute que ce ne soit la meilleure façon de sauver Soledad. » Wilson laissa glisser une pause. « Vous avez raison, reprit-il, House n'est qu'un être humain. Et il ne s'est pas soudainement découvert des qualités de philanthrope. Il ne fait confiance à personne et ça ne changera probablement jamais. Sauf qu'il y a un point où vous faites erreur…Ce n'est pas Soledad qu'il essaie de sauver.

- …

- C'est lui. » Cuddy dut avoir l'air surprise parce qu'il reprit à mi-voix, comme si quelqu'un risquait des les entendre. « Il a été cette petite fille, il y a longtemps.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- C'était son père. Le tortionnaire. Le manipulateur, le menteur. Ce n'était pas lui, au début. C'était son père. » Cette fois, Lisa laissa échapper l'ourson en peluche qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat. Ce n'était pas ...ça devait être une plaisanterie douteuse. « Quoi ? » sa voix dérailla bizarrement. James se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil. « Ce n'est pas sa jambe, le problème… c'est beaucoup plus classique que ça. Son père.

- …

- Mais, tout ce qui est classique ennuie House. Alors, il ne fait rien. Il ne dit rien. » Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire dans les prunelles chocolat. « C…Comment le savez-vous ? Il vous l'a dit ? » Cette fois, Wilson éclata de rire franchement. Mais un rire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « House ? Non, bien sûr que non !

- Alors ?

- Je ne suis pas comme lui, moi. Je n'ai pas son don d'observation, sa capacité de déduction frôlant le phénomène paranormal…Je ne lis pas dans les feuilles de thé ou les lignes de la main. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre oncologue et la seule chose dans laquelle je lis, ce sont les radios. Les tests sanguins. Il y a une seule chose que je sais faire mieux que lui : écouter. Ça, et aller le récupérer dans les bars lorsqu'il est saoul. » La jeune femme commençait à comprendre ce qui était arrivé. « Ça lui a échappé après une bouteille de vodka. Une simple remarque, un soir où ses parents étaient venus lui rendre visite. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris jusqu'ici mais j'ai fait le rapprochement en le voyant avec la petite.

- Est-ce qu'il sait…

- Non ; non, vu son état, il ne souvient d'absolument rien concernant cette soirée. Ce qui était très probablement son but. » Le médecin eut un pauvre sourire. « Et si vous voulez conserver un oncologue, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne se souvienne de rien encore très, très, très longtemps. » Elle essaya de sourire, sans succès. Ramassa l'ourson qu'elle considéra un moment. Le replaça sur l'étagère avec un soin exagéré, plus pour se donner une contenance et cacher ses larmes. Puis se retourna. « Je contacte l'avocat. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit là lorsque la police et les services sociaux vont arriver. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait posée. « ET je…James, il m'a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure.

- Oui ? »

°°°OOO°°°

« Voilà. Je ne sais pas si je dois, si je peux… » Wilson sourit, franchement cette fois. « Vous le pouvez. Vous le devez. Il vous l'a confiée. Ce n'est pas le moment de le laisser tomber… » Désignant les deux silhouettes dans la neige. « De LES laisser tomber.

- Légalement, je ne sais pas si ce sera possible.

- Ce sera sans doute compliqué mais…la véritable question est : cela en vaut-il le coup ?

- A votre avis ? » Il ne dit rien mais son sourire parla de lui-même. Elle hocha la tête. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »


	15. The war is over

_Bonjour !_

_Me revoilou après cet intermède breton… Pas d eméduse, un peu de soleil et même des coups de soleil également répartis sur mon dos, mon nez (je ressemble à une alcolo) et mes épaules…_

_Merci de touts vos com'. J'y répondrais bien mais là, je suis gravement débordée. J'ai des dossiers pour la rentrée à préparer, un sac, je repars une dizaine de jours en vacances (e vous ramènerai des escargots si vous êtes bien sages !)_

_Je vais poster deux chapitre d'un coup, parce que le 15 est très court, c'est plutôt une sorte d'intermède. Et vous aurez le final à mon retour, promis-juré-craché. Ensuite, j'espère que j'aurai un peu d e temps à moi pour écrire à nouveau (je commence à être en manque mais l'écriture est –chez moi- quelque chose qui requiert solitude et je n'ai pas une minute de paix avec les vacances.)_

_Archee : oui, c'est moi, en effet. A certains endroits. Why ?_

_ilai ; je n'avais pas fait attention… mais cela fait du bien de te retrouver ici. Tu fais des infdélités à Bones, toi aussi ? C'est bien toi au fait ? lol._

_Lisema et Danacarine : bien vu ! C'était ce brave mimi…je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais à ça, ce n'est même pas un chanteur que j'apprécie._

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : - And so this is christmas, the war is over- Jonh Lennon. **

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

« Vous avez récupéré votre costume au pressing ?

- Oui, maman.

- Vous avez tous les papiers ?

- Oui, maman.

- Et vous… » House se tourna vers Soledad qui feuilletait tranquillement un livre d'anatomie, le sourcil froncé en signe de concentration. « Elle radote, souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Elle perd complètement la boule. Si tu la vois sortir avec son pantalon sur la tête, tu me préviens… » La petite gloussa. « T'es bête.

- Toi-même. » Rétorqua le médecin d'une voix gamine, en tirant la langue. Cuddy secoua la tête et soupira, excédée. « House ! Le procès est demain et vous…

- Je suis prêt. Relax, Cuddy. Votre avocat qui pue du bec m'a largement préparé à affronter le grand méchant juge. Tout va bien se passer.

- Du moment que vous le dites…

- Je le dis.

- Bien.

- Bien. » Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un moment, puis elle capitula. « De toutes façons, je serai dans la…

- Non. » Lisa sursauta. « Pardon ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas vous voir demain. Ni vous, ni Wilson. » Prenant à nouveau sa voix de gamin. « Je suis un grand garçon, maman ! Je peux le faire tout seul. » D'une voix normale, quoique teintée de moquerie. « Demain, Soleil et vous allez emmener le petit Jimmy au zoo. » Au mot zoo, Soledad releva les yeux, curieuse. « Il adore les guenons, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs…

- Mais je…

- C'est d'accord, Soleil ? » La brunette hocha vigoureusement la tête. « On pourra aller voir les bébé tigres ? » Questionna-t-elle, implorante. « S'il-te plait ? » Le regard bleu de la directrice navigua de la petite fille au diagnosticien pendant quelques secondes puis. « Ok. Ok, pour les bébés tigres. »

Ils étaient tous les trois attablés autour d'un dîner auquel personne ne touchait. Wilson regardait Soledad, qui regardait Lisa, qui regardait sa montre. Il sourit en remarquant le singe en peluche dissimulé tant bien que mal sous le pull rayé. Soledad avait fait des progrès fulgurants depuis cette terrible nuit de décembre. Elle riait de plus en plus souvent, et semblait s'être adaptée à sa nouvelle vie avec la facilité déconcertante des enfants. L'enquête avait montré que son père avait déscolarisée la petite fille à la mort de sa mère, et lui faisait classe lui-même. Avec une sévérité et une ambition exagérée : à cinq ans, il lui avait appris à lire, à écrire, à compter. Il lui lisait Shakespeare, et la Comtesse de Ségur dans le texte. De quoi faire un vrai petit singe savant à exhiber en société. Soledad continuait d'apprendre, bien sûr. Mais elle choisissait simplement quoi… et avec qui.

L'oncologue jeta un oeil vers Lisa. Il savait pourquoi elle était si nerveuse…Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de House, ou la crainte d'une nouvelle frasque. Les services sociaux avaient accepté de lui confier la garde temporaire de la fillette, en attendant le verdict du procès. Si –comme prévu- on dessaisissait le père de Soledad de ses droits parentaux, la petite pourrait rester ici jusqu'à sa majorité. Et le médecin entamer des démarches d'adoption légale. Si jamais…si jamais Soledad devait lui être enlevée, James craignait sa réaction. Noël était dans moins d'une semaine, et il savait de source sûre –House- que Cuddy avait acheté des cadeaux pour la petite fille. Qu'elles avaient décoré le sapin toutes les deux, le week-end dernier. Le médecin commençait à se sentir nerveux, lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête lorsqu'il avait dit à son amie que ce serait une bonne idée de garder Soledad avec elle ? Il savait pourtant, qu'elle souffrait de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ça. Il savait et il…il n'avait pensé qu'à protéger House et Soledad. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Cuddy pourrait éventuellement avoir besoin de protection, elle aussi. Elle était toujours si forte…

Soledad devait sentir la tension ambiante, parce qu'elle n'osait pas toucher à son assiette. Elle se contentait de regarder Lisa de son regard trop grave. Silencieusement, elle se laissa glisser au bas de sa chaise et alla poser sa petite main sur la montre de la jeune femme. « Sois pas triste, souffla-t-elle. S'il te plaît…

- Ça va, ma chérie. » Elle hissa la petite sur ses genoux, et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. « Je vais bien.

- Il va gagner, tu sais bien.

- Qui ?

- Greg. Il gagne toujours, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. » Les deux médecins échangèrent un regard amusé. C'était bien House, ça. Toujours cette formidable assurance ! En même temps, elle était touchée qu'il ait pensé à rassurer Soledad. A lui expliquer la situation. « Tu dois avoir raison, souffla-t-elle, la voix nouée plus que de raison. Il gagne à tous les coups. »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un House apparemment très satisfait de lui. Soledad sauta immédiatement à terre pour se précipiter vers son ami. Ignorant superbement, les regards interrogateurs des deux adultes, le diagnosticiens se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant. « Alors tu as gagné ? demanda cette dernière, avec gravité.

- Evidement que j'ai gagné. Je suis le meilleur, non ?

- Si. Je vais pouvoir rester ici pour toujours ?

- J'en ai bien peur. » Sourit-il, narquois en guettant la réaction de Cuddy du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme sentit l'émotion l'envahir comme une vague, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle battit des cils très vite pour les refluer. Par-dessus la table, Wilson lui serra brièvement la main. « Félicitation, souffla-t-il. House se redressa. « Pourquoi tu la félicite, elle ? C'est moi qui ait fait tout le boulot quand même ! Où sont mes James Bond girls ? »


	16. Because of you

**Chapitre 16 : - Because of you – Kelly Clarkson.**

**Janvier : **

« Tiens, mets les verres, Soledad. » Cuddy tendit le premier verre à la fillette qui le posa précautionneusement sur la table, aussi sérieusement que si on lui avait confié les joyaux de la couronne. La fillette vivait ici depuis presque un mois maintenant et elle ne s'était toujours pas départie de son air d'adulte enfermée dans ce corps d'enfant. Elle parlait à peine, obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Se laissait câliner sans protester, mais sans pour autant paraître apprécier cela. Tout le monde s'extasiait devant cette petite si polie, si docile. Mais Lisa savait que ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas normal que Soledad reste enfermée dans sa chambre des heures durant, à lire sans cesse le même recueil de poèmes. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle fuit ses camarades de classe, qu'elle se cache pendant les récréations pour ne pas les voir. Qu'elle n'émette jamais la moindre envie. Ni ne fasse le moindre caprice. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle la retrouve, au milieu de la nuit, assise dans son petit lit, refoulant ses larmes. La psy certifiait qu'elle faisait des progrès mais en réalité, il ne semblait y avoir qu'une seule personne capable d'avoir une influence positive sur Soledad : House. Lorsqu'il paraissait, la fillette se métamorphosait, un sourire radieux éclairait ses traits si graves, au point que Lisa en ressentait presque un pincement de jalousie. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme tendit le second verre un peu brutalement, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Trop tôt ? Trop vite ? Toujours est-il que Soledad manqua l'objet qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé.

Aussitôt, la brunette sursauta comme si on l'avait frappé et recula si brusquement en arrière qu'elle heurta violemment le mur derrière elle. Elle se cogna la tête, dans un bruit mat. Le médecin voulut tendre les bras pour la réconforter, mais, Soledad se méprit sur son geste et le va son avant-bras pour se protéger du coup –qu'elle pensait- à venir. « Hé. Non. N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Lisa eut soudain l'impression que son cœur venait d'exploser en milles morceaux, exactement comme le verre éclaté sur le carrelage immaculé. « Pardon, balbutia la fillette, au bord des larmes, pardon. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Pardon.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Ne me punis pas, s'il te plaît. S'il te plait.

- Mais…je ne vais pas te punir. Je te jure. Ce n'était qu'un verre, ça n'a pas d'importance. » Elle s'approcha, veillant à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. « Tu veux bien me laisser regarder ta tête ? » Tremblante, la petite se laissa examiner. « Ça te fait mal ?

- … » Toujours cette même répulsion à exposer ses sentiments. Un vrai petit soldat. Son père l'avait complètement détruite, songea le médecin la gorge nouée par la rage et l'émotion. Si elle tenait ce salaud… Elle ouvrit à nouveau les bras, et cette fois la petite se laissa prendre. « J'ai pas fait exprès…souffla-t-elle, entre ses larmes. « Je sais, chérie. Ça va aller. Je te promets que ça va s'arranger… »

**Février**

Cuddy poussa la porte de son bureau et sourit, attendrie : Soledad était assise dans son fauteuil, attendant patiemment la fin de la journée. Elle se sentait toujours coupable de lui imposer ça, mais il fallait dire que trouver une baby-sitter un samedi soir n'était pas évident. Et la fillette adorait venir ici. Elle suivait House à la trace, lui apportait son café, son dossier ou quoi que ce soit qu'il lui demanda, sous les regards amusés des infirmières. Et des patients. L'hôpital avait noté une baisse conséquente de plaintes depuis que House avait engagé une nouvelle 'assistante'. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, toute seule ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » La brunette tendit les bras et se suspendit au cou féminin, en quête d'affection. C'était assez rare et Lisa savourait chacun de ces moments privilégiés. En fait, c'était suffisamment rare pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille… Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle venait de refuser au diagnosticien un nouvel examen invasif et onéreux, et il avait capitulé étrangement rapidement. « Est-ce que House t'a demandé de venir ici ? » Loyale, Soledad ne répondit pas mais son silence était éloquent. Il avait demandé à la petite de venir distraire son attention pour pouvoir faire son coup en douce ! Il était sans scrupule ! Non, décidément Gregory House n'avait pas changé. Presque pas.

**Mars. **

L'homme de ménage se massa le bas des reins avant de s'attaquer au bureau de House. Passa l'aspirateur tranquillement. Dépoussiéra le bureau et avisa un tiroir mal fermé. Quelque chose s'était coincé, empêchant la fermeture complète. Mike tira un coup sec sur le papier blanc et une ride d'incompréhension se creusa sur son front : c'était un dessin d'enfant. Un bonhomme maladroitement esquissé, avec des traits noirs et gris. Il avait des cheveux ébouriffés, une barbe de deux jours et une canne. Et il tenait une petite fille par la main. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs sagement tressés, qui serrait quelque chose contre son cœur ; Un singe peut-être…Tous les deux se tenaient devant une grande porte vitrée au dessus de laquelle avait été écrit 'Princeton General' en lettres rouges. Mike sourit en reconnaissant l'artiste : il y avait plein de ces 'chefs d'œuvres' dans le bureau du Dr Cuddy. Sauf qu'elle, ne les cachait pas dans un tiroir mais les affichait fièrement. Amusé, il replaça le dessin, au dessus d'une petite pile de papier pareillement crayonnés, et referma le tiroir. Le deuxième à gauche.1

_1 __Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la saison4 (et sans spoilers), il s'agit du tiroir où House range ses magazines pornos. _

**Avril **

House poussa un soupir déchirant et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller pour ne pas entendre la sonnette de l'entrée. Dieu du ciel, c'était SAMEDI et il était…9h00 ! ! Qui pouvait être assez cinglé pour venir sonner à l'aube ? La dernière fois que les boys scouts avaient essayé, il les avait tellement effrayé qu'ils étaient partis en courant. Son numéro du psychopathe tueur d'enfants était réellement au point…

« House ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! » La voix familière lui parvint à travers l'épaisseur de plume du coussin. Cuddy. Qu'est-ce que Cuddy venait faire chez lui un samedi matin ? Elle était censée être chez elle, avec sa 'fille', faisant tout ses trucs de mère… Ouvrant la porte, il se trouva nez à nez avec sa supérieure, superbe dans son tailleur noir. « Trop tard pour le sexe, la call-girl est déjà passée, lança House en ouvrant la porte. Mais je peux faire une exception… » Il la déshabilla sans aucune gêne, ni hâte, depuis le chemisier décolleté jusqu'aux longues jambes fuselées. Là, son champ de vision dévia vers le sol…et il retint un sourire. Soledad se tenait debout à côté de Lisa, un petit sac sur le dos. « « House, j'ai besoin de vous…

- Désolé, je ne suis pas disponible. Des vies à sauver, vous savez. » C'était leur règle. Il voulait bien avoir Soledad avec lui à la clinique, mais pas ici. Pas dans SON domaine.

« Un donateur a justement besoin de moi ce matin ! Et je n'ai personne pour la garder…Wilson est occupé. Il y a une pénurie de baby-sitter sur Jersey…S'il vous plait, House. Ce ne sera pas long. » Ce 's'il vous plait' lui avait coûté cher, il sentait sa réticence. Il ouvrit la bouche pour refuser une nouvelle fois mais elle le devança. « Très bien. Deux jours de consultations en moins. » Ça voulait dire qu'elle était réellement coincée, il pourrait éventuellement tirer profit de la situation.

«Une semaine de consultations.

- Trois jours.

- Quatre.

- Très bien. D'accord pour quatre. » Le soulagement se lisait presque sur son visage. House se pencha vers Soledad. « Allez, entre Soleil. On va se bourrer de cochonneries en regardant des bêtises à la télé. » Et de refermer la porte avant que Cuddy n'ait le temps de protester. Parfois, c'était bon de déroger à ses propres règles.

**Mai **

Le regard impavide du patient navigua de la fillette perchée sur l'évier au médecin qui tournait sur son tabouret. Il cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. « Euh…tenta-t-il. C'est votre fille ?

- Je vous en pose, moi, des questions ? En fait, oui, je vous en pose. C'est quoi votre problème ?

- Elle va rester là ? » House lui adressa un sourire faussement rassurant. « Elle ne mord pas. De toutes façons, je suis vacciné contre la rage. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ce problème ?

- Ben, vous voyez…quand je fais ça. » Il esquissa le geste de lever le bras. « Aïe ! C'est très douloureux.

- Ben, le faites pas dans ce cas ;

- Je suis sérieux. » Le diagnosticien soupira, las. « Et moi donc ! Cette douleur…elle remonte dans le cou ? » Hochement de tête. « Et ça dure depuis…deux jours, je dirais.

- Oui. Comment vous… » House pivota vers Soledad, lui jeta son ordonnancier et un stylo. « Ecris, Soleil. W-H-I-T-E Espace S-P-I-R-I-T. » L'homme fonça les sourcils. « Du…White Sipirit ? Ça va soulager mon bras ?

- Spirit, pauvre idiot analphabète ! Et c'est pas pour votre bras, c'est pour la peinture blanche que vous avez sur le haut de votre crâne chauve !

- Et…et mon bras ?

- Prenez une échelle la prochaine fois que vous faites les plafonds et il ira très bien ! » L'homme rougit et prit l'ordonnance que lui tendait la petite brune. « Au revoir, Monsieur. » Dit-elle gentiment, en lui tenant la porte. « Bon rétablissement ! »


	17. Far, Far

_Me revoilà après ce court intermède...Voici le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. Et oui mes enfants, c'est la fin. This is the end. J'avoue que j'ai le coeur un peu serré parce que je me suis aussi attaché à la petite Soledad, et puis j'aime ces personnages.  
Je ne suis pas très très satisfaite de ma chute...J'espère que ce n'est pas too much. Mais je ne sais pas...cela me semblait plutôt 'logique' comme ça.  
Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendaient du Huddy pur et dur. Il n'y en aura pas... Et oui, dur, dur. Mais même si je suis convaincue de leur attachement mutuel -surtout depuis le final saison4- je doute qu'un jour il y ait un couple. Ou il faudrait des conditions très particulières. D'ailleurs, je doute même qu'il y ait un quelconque pairing avec HOuse. Pas durable, en tout cas.  
Alors peut-être qu'il y aura une suite au Little Soldiers. Peut-être qu'élever Soledad en 'pseudo couple' avec House va les rapprocher. Peut-être que d'autres évènements les rapprocheront. Ou les sépareront. On verra. Mais en attendant, je vous propose de lire la fin et de me donner votre avis ! _

_Milles merci pour vos com'. Tous ceux qui avait repéré l'erreur de traduction, vont comprendre maintenant ! Surprise, surprise !  
_

_Onsteller : Merci de tout tes commentaires ! Cela m'a fait chaud au coeur en rentrant ... Oh et pour radioblog, cje savais, c'est juste que quand j'ai écrit cette fic il y a un an...et ben ca existait encore._

_A Mlle HOuse : Des scènes bonus ? Peut-être...c'est une bonne idée. le personnage de Soledad pourrait être creusé encore un peu. Tout comme le lien avec HOuse. ON verra comme je le disais dans l'intro ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : - Far, Far – Yaël Naïm**

**Juin**

_« Bien plus que la douleur elle-même, ce procédé déloyal laissa Peter hébété, complètement désarmé. Il contemplait l'adversaire avec des yeux horrifiés. Tous les enfants éprouvent cette révolte, la première fois qu'on les prend par traîtrise. Lorsqu'ils viennent vers vous pour vous appartenir, ce qu'ils attendent de vous, c'est que vous vous comportiez loyalement. Si vous trichez, ils vous aimeront encore mais ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Aucun enfant ne guérit jamais de cette première trahison. Aucun hormis Peter qui en faisait souvent l'expérience mais oubliait toujours. Je suppose que c'est cela qui le distinguait vraiment des autres. On aurait pu rêver plus charmant tableau mais il n'y avait personne pour le voir, si ce n'est un étrange garçon qui regardait derrière la fenêtre. Il lui arrivait de connaître des félicités inouïes, interdites aux autres enfants, mais en ce moment, il regardait à travers la vitre la seule joie qui lui était à jamais refusée. » Peter Pan – James BARRIE_

Lisa referma le livre, et regarda la petite fille, toute brune dans sa chemise de nuit blanche. Les cheveux tressés, encore humides du bain, sentaient bon la pêche et son petit corps tout chaud était lovée tout contre le sien. Soledad tortillait une des mèches brunes du médecin autour de son index, l'air pensif. « Pourquoi il ne veut pas grandir Peter Pan ? Lâcha-t-elle, soudain. « Peut-être que cela lui fait peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…je ne sais pas. Parce que les gens ont peur que les choses changent. Ils ont peur que ce ne soit plus aussi bien qu'avant. » La fillette se serra un peu plus contre elle, étrangement silencieuse. « Tu as eu peur quand je suis venue ? » Le médecin se tendit imperceptiblement. Quelle idée, ce bouquin aussi ! Le cadeau de House pour les six ans de la fillette…ce n'était absolument pas un livre pour enfants. Ce qui était sans doute la raison du choix. Soledad avait horreur des contes de fées 'classiques'. « Un peu. Avoua-t-elle, en caressant la joue veloutée. Mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait tout de même. » C'était un doux euphémisme : elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. A tel point qu'elle se réveillait parfois en sursaut la nuit, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve et que dès que le soleil se lèverait, elle serait à nouveau seule dans cette grande maison. « Quand je serai grande, tu m'aimeras encore ? » Bailla Soledad, luttant contre le sommeil. « Bien sûr ! » Lisa se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Je t'aimerai toujours.

- Alors j'ai pas peur de grandir… » La jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté, les larmes aux yeux. « Dors maintenant. Il est tard. »

Cuddy referma doucement la porte, et rejoignit le salon. Machinalement, elle extirpa une enveloppe de sa poche. Cachetée du centre des Fécondations In Vitro. Pour la cent millionième fois de la journée, elle relut la missive. 'Nous vous rappelons qu'il vous reste une FIV à essayer, et souhaiterions savoir si vous désirez fixer un nouveau rendez-vous.' La jeune femme but une longue gorgée d'eau. Elle avait payé pour 4 tentatives et baissé les bras au troisième échec. Il lui restait donc une chance…une toute petite chance. L'espoir lui chatouilla l'estomac. Peut-être que…Son esprit revint vers la fillette endormie, deux pièces plus loin. Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de lui faire ça ? Elles étaient heureuses toutes les deux, et si ça fonctionnait, et qu'elle gâchait tout ? Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Ça avait été tellement douloureux, les premières fois. Soudain, il lui vint à l'idée qu'elle avait peur tout bêtement. Elle avait aussi peur que lorsqu'elle avait signé les papiers pour devenir la tutrice légale de Soledad, autant que lorsqu'elle avait posé sa plaque de directrice sur la porte vitrée. Cette incroyable crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas s'en sortir, de ne pas être la meilleure… De souffrir aussi. C'était déjà compliqué avec une enfant, alors deux ? Cuddy allait déchirer la lettre lorsque la conversation eue quelques minutes plus tôt lui revint en tête.

_« Tu as eu peur quand je suis venue ? _

_- Un peu. Mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait tout de même. » _

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer…peut-être qu'elle pourrait prendre le risque. Si la FIV prenait…tant mieux. Ce serait un fantastique miracle. Sinon, Soledad n'en saurait jamais rien et la vie reprendrait son cours. Qu'est-ce que cela coûtait d'essayer ?

**Juillet**

« Je ne veux pas y aller. S'il te plait ! » Supplia Soledad, le menton tremblant. « S'il te plait, Lisa… » La jeune femme s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. « On en a déjà discuté, chérie. Ce n'est que pour deux semaines. Tu rentreras à la maison très vite… » Une larme roula sur la petite joue et Cuddy se sentit soudain très mal. Soledad ne faisait jamais aucun caprice, elle était obéissante et sage. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait refuser quelque chose. Refuser n'était pas le bon mot, elle la suppliait carrément. « Mais tu vas bien t'amuser…il y aura plein de choses à faire. Pleins d'autres enfants de ton âge. » Merde ! Ce n'était qu'un camp de vacances dans un superbe complexe, au bord de la mer, pas un camp de concentration ! « Je ne veux pas…

- C'est normal d'avoir un peu peur, mais tu verras, je suis sûre que tout le monde est très gentil. » Et extrêmement qualifié si l'on en croyait cette brochure. « Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne veux pas y aller…s'il te plait…

- Quand tu reviendras, on partira juste toi et moi. Où tu veux. » Ça c'était son argument ultime. L'idée de mettre une petite fille désespérée dans l'avion lui brisait le cœur, mais elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour la convaincre. Soledad ne se mêlait jamais aux autres enfants. A l'école, elle restait toujours dans son coin, avec ses livres. Ou des crayons. D'après sa maîtresse, elle pouvait rester des journées entières sans décrocher le moindre mot. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle rentrait elle avait toujours des choses à dire…Et depuis que son vocabulaire s'était enrichi de mots tels que sarcoïdose, lupus, ou Le médecin en était arrivée à la conclusion que Soledad passait trop de temps avec des adultes, trop de temps dans cet hôpital. Ce camp de vacances lui avait paru une bonne idée, sur le coup.

« Soleil. Va surveiller les jeunes, qu'ils ne plantent pas leurs analyses ! » House venait d'apparaître comme par enchantement dans leur dos. Et fit signe à la fillette de filer dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle se fut éclipsée, il se tourna vers Cuddy. « Ne l'obligez pas à y aller.

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, House.

- C'est vrai. Ça ne me regarde pas. N'empêche que j'ai raison. Ne la forcez pas à faire ça.

- Elle appréhende un peu, une fois qu'elle sera là bas… » Il la coupa, impatient. « Elle n'a pas peur, elle vous l'a dit. Elle ne veut pas y aller, c'est tout. Ne faites pas comme son père. » Ça c'était un coup bas. Et extrêmement blessant. « Ne l'obligez pas à devenir l'enfant que vous voulez qu'elle soit.

- Cela n'a rien à voir. J'essaie juste de la protéger. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne… » La directrice s'interrompit. « Comme moi ? » Devina le diagnosticien. « Non. Si, peut-être…

- Elle ne deviendra pas comme moi. » Dit-il avec gravité. « Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Elle vous a. Vous et votre incroyable quantité d'amour sucré écœurant à donner. » Il disait cela avec une grimace de dégoût, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux. Puis un sourire malicieux alluma le regard bleu. « D'ailleurs, si vous avez trop d'amour, je suis libre ce soir ! » Cuddy roula des yeux et soupira. « La ferme ! Bien…pas de camp de vacances. Mais il va falloir que vous la gardiez ce week-end parce que j'ai un colloque de prévu.

- Pas de problème. La dernière fois on n'avait pas eu le temps de finir l'intégrale de Sex and the City…

- House ! »

**Aout**

House attrapa son marqueur noir, jongla avec quelques secondes et frappa théâtralement trois coups de sa canne. « Diagnostic différentiel ! » Cria-t-il en guise de bonjour à Cameron, Chase et Foreman qui arrivaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore là, celle-là ? » Grommela Foreman en avisant Soledad confortablement installée dans le fauteuil. « Elle nous donne un coup de main. Ce qui n'est pas un luxe, vu la bande de bras cassés qu'on m'a fournie… » Cameron fronça les sourcils. « Elle ne devrait pas être à l'école ?

- Non. Elle devrait être à la faculté mais ils ne veulent pas l'accepter. Paraît qu'elle est trop petite pour atteindre les tables. Ce diagnostic, c'est pour avant ou après la mort du patient ? » Comme la jeune femme continuait de froncer les sourcils, signe qu'elle s'inquiétait inutilement comme toujours, il ajouta. « Ce sont les vacances scolaires !

- Elle vous suit à la trace depuis une semaine, ce n'est pas très sain pour une enfant de passer autant de temps avec des adultes.

- ELLE est là, et ELLE vous entend. ELLE n'est pas stupide, ELLE va où elle a envie d'aller. » La jeune femme se sentit rougir. « Cameron a raison, intervint charitablement Chase. Elle n'a rien à faire ici. » House se pencha vers Soledad et chuchota à haute et intelligible voix. « T'occupe pas de lui, il est simplement jaloux que tu sois plus intelligente que lui ! » Se tournant vers le trois médecins : « Vous comptez vous mettre au boulot quand ? »

**Septembre**

« Et voilà. Tu es prête ? » Cuddy ajusta le petit sac sur le dos de l'enfant et se releva péniblement. Cumuler maternité et travail était beaucoup plus épuisant qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Ce devait être l'effet 'rentrée scolaire'. Soledad était nerveuse, apparemment peu séduite par l'idée de retourner en classe après les deux mois de congés. Elle recommençait à se réveiller en hurlant la nuit. Les cauchemars l'empêchait –les empêchaient- de se rendormir avant l'aube. D'où la fatigue. « Ça va bien se passer, Sol'. On a déjà visité l'école ensemble, tu te souviens ? » Visité ce qui lui avait bien semblé être une centaine d'écoles, en réalité. Expliquer le cas de Soledad un million de fois. Se justifier comme si elle était responsable du fait que cette petite fille de six ans, en plus du reste, n'ait pas été scolarisée. Lui faire passer des tests en tout genre, sans doute pour prouver qu'elle n'essayait pas de leur cacher une tare inavouable. Tests auxquels la petite fille s'était soumise de bon gré. Et ce, sous les remarques narquoises de House, concernant l'esprit de compétition et autres inepties qui régissent le quotidien des enfants. Le Temple de la Brillante Cervelle, voilà comment il avait rebaptisé l'école hors de prix où Soledad avait finalement été inscrite. En fait, Cuddy n'était pas loin de lui donner raison. Elle aussi gardait cette conviction que Soledad n'avait pas besoin de cours de latin à 6 ans pour réussir, qu'elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas avoir besoin qu'on lui bourre le crâne d'idioties. Mais il y avait la peur, irrationnelle, de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait. De ne pas lui donner toutes ses chances. « Je te dépose ce matin et c'est April qui viendra te chercher. » April. Une jeune étudiante en littérature, intelligente et patiente. Très gentille. Mais il y avait une petite partie de Lisa qui la détestait, lorsqu'elle rentrait trop tard pour lire une histoire à Soledad et qu'April s'en chargeait. Lorsqu'elle emmenait la fillette au zoo, au musée ou au cinéma. Le nouveau sacrifice : payer une femme pour qu'elle passe du temps avec sa fille. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait, lui laissant un goût amer. « D'accord. » Soledad glissa ses bras autour du cou féminin et enfouit son nez dans le cou parfumé. « C'est toi qui me mettras au lit ce soir ? » Lisa resserra un peu son étreinte et acquiesça. « Oui. C'est promis. » Savourer chaque petit moment, arrêter de dresser des plans de carrière qui s'effondraient au premier coup de vent comme un château de carte, c'était sa nouvelle devise.

**Octobre **

« Et voilà. » Maître Ullard lui tendit le dernier certificat et un stylo doré pour qu'elle appose sa signature. « Vous êtes officiellement la tutrice de Soledad. Félicitations. » Cuddy ne dit rien, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Cette fois, c'était pour de vrai. C'était définitif. Des mois de paperasseries, des accords et désaccords judiciaires. Les recours en justice répétés du père de la fillette. Trois fois rejetés. Il ne pouvait plus être père. Il avait outrepassé ses droits, il avait… les visites chez le psychologue avaient dévoilés de bien lourds secrets. Une petite fille en milles morceaux. Mais aujourd'hui, le 6 octobre 2008, tout cela était bel et bien terminé. Méthodiquement, la directrice classa les papiers dans un dossier qu'elle rangea avec soin dans le tiroir fermé à clé. Remercia l'avocat. Le salua avec chaleur en le conduisant à la porte. Et croisa le regard curieux de House qui devait les observer depuis un moment à travers la vitre.

« Vous êtes censé être en consultation.

- Vous êtes censée travailler, pas flirter outrageusement avec un vieux barbu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? » Demanda le diagnosticien en jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux sur l'avocat. « Nous réglions la…situation. Vos patients vous attendent.

- Ils ne vont pas en mourir.

- Ça, vous n'en savez rien ! » Il évacua la remarque d'un geste agacé. « Pourquoi est-ce que cela été aussi rapide ?

- Ça dure depuis des mois !

- Des mois, c'est pas grand-chose en ce qui concerne la justice. J'en sais quelque chose ! Vous avez l'air bien pressée de régler cette affaire…Je me demande pourquoi.» House faisait mine de réfléchir. A voix haute, bien entendu. « Elle a pris du poids. Elle rayonne bizarrement. Elle a stoppé la caféine et descendu la réserve de thé vert de la cafétéria. Elle…» Cuddy fit volte-face, prête à regagner son bureau lorsqu'une canne lui barra le chemin. « Ça a marché cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle tressaillit, surprise. Puis se reprit et se drapa dans sa dignité. « Je ne vois absolument pas ce dont vous parlez, House. Si vous ne ramenez pas vos fesses aux consultations dans la minute, vous devrez en faire trois heures de plus. » Il la jaugea quelques secondes, et eut un demi-sourire. « N'oubliez pas que je sais… » Souffla-t-il, un brin théâtral avant de regagner la salle d'examen.

Cuddy referma la porte et s'y adossa, épuisée. Et terrorisée. Parce qu'il avait raison. Ça avait marché. Il y a deux mois, la petite fenêtre était s'était teintée de bleu. Les quelques mots de la notice avaient résonnés à ses oreilles. 'Si le trait bleu apparaît, vous êtes enceinte'. Finalement, alors qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée, c'était arrivé. Elle avait fini par prendre le rendez-vous au centre des FIV, sans trop y croire, et tenté sa chance. Et gagné. Se rappelant le cuisant échec de la dernière fois, elle ne s'était pas réjouie trop vite. Elle avait laissé s'écouler les premiers mois, en essayant de ne pas y penser. Mais, ce matin, l'échographie n'avait laissé aucune place au doute : le bébé était là. Et bien accroché. Deux fois mère en moins d'une journée. Une page se tournait bel et bien…

**Novembre**

House fut tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie persistante du téléphone. 2h00 du matin ! Il était 2h00 du matin ! Qui que ce soit, il pouvait aller se faire voir… Ou elle. Un coup d'œil sur l'affichage du prénom : Cuddy. Il valait mieux qu'il décroche, ou bien elle était capable de lui faire payer. Ses hormones en folie étaient vraiment flippantes.

« Je ne vais pas aller vous chercher des fraises ! Prévint-il. Alors, à moins que ce ne soit un excès de libido, je vais raccrocher.

- Soledad est malade. »

Le téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille, Cuddy resserra ses bras autour du petit corps grelottant. Caressa le front moite, et écarta une mèche de cheveux des yeux noirs luisant de fièvre. La petite se mit à pleurnicher au contact de la main fraîche. « Soledad est malade. Répéta-t-elle devant l'absence de réaction à l'autre bout du fil. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre se figer, respiration coupée. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, et elle tenta sa chance. « Venez. S'il vous plaît. » Un long soupir lui répondit. « Il est deux heures du matin. Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes médecin, aussi.

- House…je suis debout depuis six heures ce matin, je suis enceinte de quatre mois, je ne peux rien avaler sans vomir et je suis épuisée. Alors, venez. Maintenant.

- Quels sont les symptômes ?

- Toux. Fièvre, 39,5°. Nez encombré. » A nouveau, ce profond soupir. « Bon dieu, Cuddy ! C'est la grippe. Filez lui de l'aspirine, de la flotte pour qu'elle s'hydrate et…laissez-moi dormir ! » Il allait raccrocher sans autre forme de procès, lorsque la voix de sa collègue résonna, presque timidement. « Et si j'étais passé à côté d'un symptôme ? Si c'était plus grave ?

- Comme quoi ? La peste bubonique ? C'est une grippe. Désolé pour vous et votre nuit de sommeil.

- Vous ne l'avez même pas vue. » Le diagnosticien renfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. «Depuis quand j'ai besoin de voir un patient pour faire un diagnostic ? Bonne nuit ! » House claqua le combiné, rageusement. Demain, il lui ferait payer ça très cher. Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de dormir.

Cuddy considéra le combiné, à peine surprise. Il allait lui faire payer ça très cher, demain. Mais pour le moment, ça lui était égal. Elle était rassurée.


	18. Je m'apelle Soledad

Epilogue - Je m'appelle Soledad- Romane Serda

**Epilogue - Je m'appelle Soledad- Romane Serda**

**Décembre**

Cuddy traversait le hall à grandes enjambées, lorsqu'elle remarqua l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant les portes de la clinique. Intriguée, elle interrogea Brenda du regard mais l'infirmière haussa les épaules, avec cette moue caractéristique 'House-a-encore-fait-des-siennes-mais-ce-n'est-pas-mon-problème-si-vous-avez-engagé-un-psychopathe'. La directrice rejoignit les badauds et poussa un soupir agacé. Voir exaspéré.

Au beau milieu de l'allée, trônait un gros bonhomme de neige, avec un affreux haut de forme vermoulu sur la tête. La créature étincelante portait un costume impeccable, volé dieu savait où, noir et blanc, une chemise blanche au col amidonné et un pochette de couleur rose bonbon dans sa poche de veste. Pas difficile de reconnaître les traits de leur nouveau donateur, Darren Pierce. Même la petite moustache à la Clark Gable avait été symbolisée par un morceau de moquette. Et, cet écriteau : « L'abominable milliardaire des neiges ». De qui pouvait-il venir ?

« Où est House ? » Cuddy surgit comme une tornade dans le bureau où Chase et Foreman faisaient des mots croisés. Réprimant un bâillement, le jeune blond lui indiqua la pièce voisine du pouce.

Elle aurait dû crier. C'était son intention. Elle avait un petit discours acerbe de prévu et comptait bien le lui servir, sur son ton de directrice. Mais la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, la stoppa en plein élan. House était vautré devant la télévision, Soledad assise à ses pieds qui lui lisait un poème de son vieux bouquin gris clair. Celui qu'il lui avait ramené il y avait presque un an, jour pour jour. Cuddy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, maudissant les hormones. Assise en tailleur, adorable dans son pull blanc et sa salopette de jean noir, la fillette lisait avec le plus grand sérieux. Quant au médecin, les yeux mi-clos, jouant avec sa balle de tennis, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'écoutait pas mais Lisa savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle croisa le regard de Cameron qui remplissait les dossiers et les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire attendri.

There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
And before the street begins,  
And there the grass grows soft and white,  
And there the sun burns crimson bright,  
And there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
To cool in the peppermint wind.  
Il y a un endroit ou le trottoir s'arrête

Et avant que la rue ne commence

Ici l'herbe pousse douce et blanche

Le soleil chauffe dans une lumière pourpre

Ici l'oiseau-lune se repose de son vol

Au frais dans le vent mentholé

Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black  
And the dark street winds and bends.  
Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow  
We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And watch where the chalk-white arrows go  
To the place where the sidewalk ends.  
Laissez nous quitter cet endroit plein de fumée noire

Le vent des rues sombres, et les

Nous devrions marcher de ce pas lent et calme

Et regarder ou nous conduisent les flèches de craie blanche

Là ou le trottoir s'arrête

_Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,  
For the children, they mark, and the children, they know  
The place where the sidewalk ends._

Oui, nous marcherons de ce pas lent et calme

Et nous irons ou conduisent les flèches de craie blanche

Elle marque un point, pour les enfants et les enfants seuls le connaissent

Cet endroit où le trottoir s'arrête.

« House !

- Oui, maman ?

- Le bonhomme de neige, dehors. » House se rengorgea, faussement fier. « Beau, non ? On n'a pas eu le temps de vous piquer vos sous-vêtements, sinon vous l'auriez eu aussi votre statue de neige. Le milliardaire et sa poule de luxe, ça aurait été classe… » Elle le fusilla du regard. « Allez me le détruire tout de suite.

- Mais euh…

- C'est ça ou vous devrez assurer les urgences la nuit de noël. » Il grimaça. « C'est vraiment trop inzuste, geignit-il d'un ton de Calimero. J'ai même pu le droit de m'amuser.

- Faire perdre de l'argent à cet hôpital, ça vous amuse ? » Le médecin tapota machinalement la tête de Soledad, comme on le ferait avec un petit chien, et soupira. « Soleil, va chercher le panneau. Et enlève lui ses vêtements, s'il te plaît. » Se tournant vers Cuddy. « Ça ira comme ça ?

- Ce… » Elle aurait pu exiger plus. Exiger qu'il y aille lui-même. Mais c'était noël. Et elle était fatiguée. « Ça ira. » La jeune femme allait faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. « Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Soleil ?

- …

-Soledad, pourquoi l'appelez-vous Soleil, en permanence ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Soledad ne veut pas dire Soleil. » House darda ses yeux bleus sur elle. « Ça signifie Solitude. » Il esquissa un sourire étrange, presque doux. « Plus maintenant » Enonça-t-il lentement, en la regardant avec insistance, ses yeux descendant vers le ventre qui s'arrondissait doucement. « Plus maintenant, Cuddy. »

FIN


End file.
